History
by GreenBabe
Summary: Meet Generation 3 of our famous rowdy gang. Mickie Wyatt, granddaughter to Butch and Buttercup Wyatt; Beck Nichols, grandson to Brick and Blossom Nichols; and Rory Diamond, grandson to Bubbles and Boomer Diamond. These three are exact copies of their famous grandparents and they idolize them to no end. But what happens when HIM throws the whole rowdy gang thru a loop? find out here
1. Prologue

Ok, so this is a rewrite of one my oldies that I deleted. Let me know if you like it.

* * *

 _ **-GREEN FLOOR-**_

The whole 'house' was pretty quite. The Wyatt's believed in sleeping in late, if not all day. It was a daily practice and very tiring. Butch and Buttercup slept soundly in their room across from their son's and their granddaughters room. Butch, Wesley, and Mickie were all snorers...Buttercup was slightly one as well. The only one who kept pretty quiet when sleeping was Joey, Wesley's wife. The Wyatt family were pretty loud sleepers, even the Diamond and Nichols families could hear them in their below 'houses'. In fact, it was the Nichols family that were in charge of waking the sleepy greens.

"Mickie." A orangey-red head knocked on the door, his red jumper hood sitting on the top his head. This was his mom's day, it was her turn to wake them all up, but noooo! He had to freaking do it!"Mickeal, get up!" He knocked on the wooden door harder, getting a grunting sound from behind it in return.

He was going to have to actually go in. It was a fucking No Man Land in there and he knew by the end of this morning he was going to have something broken, shattered, or worse. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for his death. He took a hold of the door knob and turned it slowly and pushed the door open quietly. There, in a heap of green and black covers, was one of his best friends and maybe the deadliest weapon known to man kind. At her feet was her rabid German Shepard-wolf mix, Saber, who slept quietly thankfully.

"Mickie, time to get up." The red claded boy gulped and tip-toed closer to the bed, careful not wake Saber. "Mickeal Rae, get up." He said angrily and threw a shoe at her. It hit her, but all she did was shift her weight to another side and groan.

"Saber," She muttered, "attack." Suddenly Saber was awake, and growling at the boy.

"No!" He squeaked. "No, good, Saber. No attack." He said cautiously and backed away slowly. "Good, boy. You don't want to attack me. I'm Beck." He smiled weakly and held his hands up. Saber laid his head down slightly, beginning to give in and go back to sleep, but then suddenly Mickie growled in her sleep and turned to lay on her stomach, causing Saber to jump up and bark.

"Shit!" Beck yelled and ran for the door. He slammed the door shut, but Saber was barking and scratching at the door, he unfortunately in attack mode. Beck pressed his back against the door, panting in fear. "Shh, Saber. You'll wake Butch!" Beck cried out in a hushed voice, praying the dog would give up and go to bed. "Please, shut up."

"Saber!" Too late. A slightly older version of Mickie's dad Wesley, came walking out of his room with his boxers on and no shirt. Gross!

Butch Ray Wyatt, Mickie's idol and her grandfather or 'Old Man' as she liked to call him, was one of the original six. He was the tough one, as was all the greens, but Butch was an ex-con, ex-boxer, and an was known for knocking the shit out of people with just one or two punches...or a deadly green blast to the head. The man was a fucking legend in the muscle head world, so was Mickie's grandma or 'BC'. Wesley and Mickie were trained by the two, and the two were just as deadly.

"Go-ood M-morning, Mr. W-wyatt." Beck stuttered with a nervous smile.

"Morning, Beck." He grumbled and pounded his fist on Mickie's door when Beck moved from it. "Mickeal Rae, get your ass up and take your damn dog out!" He hollered.

"Shut your face, bronze for brains!" Mickie yelled back and swung the door open.

"Take your demon out!" Butch yelled.

"You take him out!" She snapped back.

Watching the greens morning ritual made Beck grateful for his intelligent family. They were a bunch of neanderthals like the Wyatts and they were sickly-cute like the Diamonds. To him, his family was perfect.

"You need to learn control of that mouth of yours, brat!" Butch growled at Mickie.

"I learn from the best!" She snapped back, and then suddenly they both grinned. "Morning, Old Man." Mickie smiled.

"Good Morning, Rugrat." Butch ruffled her hair and then looked down at Saber, who was still ready to attack Beck. "Heal, boy." He demanded and then suddenly the deadly monster was smiling and wagging it's tell. This family was made of freaks!

"Come on, Saber. Let's go put you out." Mickie yawned and patted the dogs head. "Beck? When did you get here?" She smirked, completely oblivious to this morning's near death events.

"I'm going home." He he let out a shakey breath and stood up to leave.

"If you're heading down, can you take Saber out? I've gotta get ready for school." Mickie called, already handing Beck the dog's chain leash. "You're the best, Red!" She gave him a quick hug and ran back to her room and shut her door.

"I hate my life." Beck cried and leaded the dog out of the house.

* * *

 _ **-Red H**_ **ouse-**

Beck angrily walked back into his house after putting Saber out in the back yard and hanging his leash on it's hook. His Nonna was in the kitchen cooking something healthy for everyone, his Nonno was sitting at the table reading his news paper and drinking his coffee, and his mom and dad were watching the news and getting their things together. All of them ready for work and dressed...unlike the sleeping Wyatt family. His mom was the mayor's assistant and she always had to look her best...that would be why she was wearing a red thick sleeved dress and red heels. His dad worked as a professor at Townsville University and wore a simple black button up and jeans. His Nonno and Nonna worked for Utonium Inc. and were normally wearing something that they could wear lab coats over, so the red button up and jeans and the white blouse with the pink pencil skirt was pretty normal for them. His Nonno still wore his baseball cap backwards, occasionally forwards, and his Nonna tied her hair back in a pink ribbon all the time. They looked like older versions of themselves at nineteen and eighteen. Beck himself looked just like his Nonno. The same dark red hair, the same fire red eyes, and the same olive skin. He wore his Nonno's old red jumper since he knew he would never get his hands on that hat...Brick would never part with that thing.

"How was waking the cavemen?" His Nonno asked and put his paper down.

"Deadly." Beck grunted and took a seat in front of his grandfather. "Mom, you owe me!"

"I'm sorry, hun. I had some things to do this morning, I'll do it tomorrow." Nina pulled the hood off her son's head and kissed it softly. "I'll see all of you after work. Love you." Nina smiled and kissed her father's cheek, hugged her mother, and gave her husband a kiss good-bye. She hurried out the door, leaving a pink-red streak behind her.

"I have to go to." Sage, Beck's father, sighed and kissed his son's head. "Behave at school." He told him and waved good-bye to his mother and father-in-laws.

"Here you go, Beck." His Nonna sat a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and raspberries in front of him, a long with a class of orange juice.

"Thank you, Nonna." He smiled and started eating.

Most kids were either a momma's or daddy's girl or boy, but with the rowdies (himself, Mickie, and Rory) were their grandparents kids. Mickie was a grandfather's girl, even though she was a big fan of her grandmother as well. Rory was a grandma's boy, but still close to his grandfather. But Beck was a big fan of both of his grandparents. His Nonna took great care of him and he could talk about all kinds of smart stuff with her, and his Nonno was like his best friend. He talked to him about everything and laughed about anything. His Nonna, however, said he was an exact copy of his Nonno when he was his age. Kind of made him a Grandpa's boy in most people's eyes.

"Are you meeting in the Wyatt's house this morning?" Brick asked his grandson and took a sip of his coffee.

"Unfortunately." Beck sighed and continued eating.

"That Mickie is just like Butch." Blossom laughed.

"Yeah. Looks like Butters and acts just like Butch." Brick laughed and looked at his paper. "One hell of a scary combination."

"Was Wesley like that?" Beck asked and chugged his OJ.

"Well, all the Wyatts are fighters. It's in their DNA." Blossom said and put a bowl of oatmeal in front of her husband.

"But, Wesley liked being a little normal. He liked using his own strength and enjoyed the fight in the ring more than he liked being up against a monster." Brick finished. "however, that Mickeal is just like her grandparents. Down to the last drop."

"Skips a generation, I suppose." Beck muttered, putting his things in the kitchen sink. "I've got to go get Rory and head up to Mickie's level. I'll see you guys later." Beck huffed and kissed his grandmother's head and hugged his grandfather.

"Love ya, kiddo." Brick said.

"Have a good day, hun." Blossom called.

* * *

 _ **-Blue House-**_

Rory, Cody, Ria, and Boomer all sat at the table and waited for Bubbles to put plats of pancakes and fruit in front of them. The Diamond family was the sweet, sickly-cute family. All blonde haired and fair skinned, and blue eyes. And their also the very styled and soft-heart family. Boomer worked for an art museum and both wore simple but elegant clothing which would explain the current blue top and tan skirt with heels and the blue button down and nice jeans with nice shoes. Cody, their son, worked for the town music shop and gave lessons to everyone who wanted them, wearing simple and comfortable clothing like a blue t-shirt and jeans was a necessity. Rita, Cody's wife, was a Pre-K teacher and wore comfortable but nice looking clothes like a soft violet shirt and a baby blue skirt with white flats.

Cody wore clothes that looked pretty similar to Boomer's old look. A dark blue three-quarter sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and converses. He looked like typical Boomer Diamond, the blue Rowdyruff Boy. His hair was the same blonde mess and his eyes were the same cobalt blue. He had the stupid goofy grin Boomer had as well. He was an exact copy, a 'mini Boomer' as his Nana liked to say.

"What's on the schedule for today, Rory?" Boomer asked, digging into the food his wife laid in front of him.

"I've got football tryouts with Beck and then I have that volunteer stuff I signed up for last week." The blonde shrugged and stuffed his face with pancakes.

"Ok, you mean the teacher's help volunteer work?" Ria pipped in. "Do you know what you're being assigned to?"

"Detention duty." He muttered with his mouth full. "I'm helping Mr. Harper with detention stuff."

"So, you'll being spending time with Mickie too?" Boomer asked, receiving a smack in the air and glare from Bubbles. "What? It's true. Every Wyatt I've ever known spent everyday after school in detention."

"That's not nice, Boomer." Bubbles shot back.

"It's true, mom." Cody shrugged and popped a fork full of banana and pancake in his mouth. "Wesley had detention every day back in high school, and I'm sure Butch did to."

"I didn't say it wasn't true. I said it wasn't nice." Bubbles rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. "Oh dear, it's time for us to go, Boomer." She said and picked his plate up.

"But I wasn't done!" He whined.

"We still have to go." Bubbles giggled and kissed his cheek. "Cody, Ria, you two should be heading out too. And Rory, you need to start heading up to the Wyatt's."

Rory shivered and started coughing. "I think I'm getting sick. Maybe I shouldn't go." He faked a congested nose and looked at his mom. "Mommy,"

"Go to the Wyatt's." She rolled her eyes and kissed his head. "I love you, have a good day." She waved good-bye to her in-laws and kissed her husband good-bye before leaving.

"Behave today." Cody told Rory and kissed his head. He told his parents good-bye and followed behind his wife.

"Bye, Nana. Bye, Gramps." Rory sighed and hugged and kissed them good-bye. "Love you guys."

* * *

 _ **OK so that's it for this chapter...it was just an intro. Come back next time to see what happens.**_


	2. I don't think we're in Townsville anymor

_**-Green House-**_

"Mickie, you better be getting dressed in there!" Wesley, her father, yelled behind her door-attempting to be louder than her music.

"Yeah, Yeah. Getting dressed. I'm totally on it!" She replied and sorted through her closet. Everything was green, black, grey, and a few things were white. Normally, she'd just throw on her good old green crop and some grey jeans with her converses, but little boy blue told his Nana she was wearing the same thing days in a row, and then she told Mickie's mom, so now her mother had her favorite outfit on lock-down.

"What to wear," Mickie muttered and looked harder at her clothes. She pulled her grey tank-top out and her green flannel, her cut up jeans and her combat boots with the loose tops. She put everything on and ran a hand through her shoulder length black hair. She pulled her headphones out of her vanity drawer and plugged her phone up to them. She pressed pause on her stereo music then played her music from her phone. She walked out of her room and straight to the kitchen where BC had a plat full of greasy food such as sausage, bacon, fried eggs, and grits waiting for her. She picked up the plat and a can of Pepsi from the fridge and then plopped down on the couch next to the Old Man to watch the sports review on the TV.

"Green Bay win last night?" She asked, eyes glued on the TV.

"Yep." Butch replied and popped the 'P' before shoving another handful of bacon and sausage in his mouth.

"I have detention after school today. I'll be late to practice." Mickie muttered and popped her soda open.

Butch grunted in response, getting a grunt from Mickie in response. BC watched them from the dinning room, shaking her head and the endless similarities between the two. She sipped on her coffee and listened to the two. Wesley had just left for work and so did Joey. Wesley opens The Ring and gets things ready for Butch every morning and Joey handles the books and calls. Every Wyatt works at the The Ring, it was the family business and pass time. BC and Butch trained kids, Wesley handled the early work outs and classes, and Joey was the book keeper. Mickie was a student at the moment. Butch's star pupil.

"Good morning, boys." BC called as two boys walked in the door behind her.

"How does she do that every morning?" Rory whispered.

"That's for me to know, and you to try and figure out." BC laughed. "Mickie, red and little boy blue are here." She called and downed the rest of her coffee. "Butch, we should be heading out."

"The sports review isn't over!" Butch and Mickie yelled at the same time, never taking their eyes off the screen.

"Mickie, we've got to go." Beck snapped. Boy, was he a little Brick.

"No, you have to shut your face so I can hear the review!" She snapped and chugged her Pepsi.

"Mickie-"

"Say one more thing, Red, and I'll kill you." She finally looked away from the TV and glared the two boys.

"Yes ma'am." Rory gulped and tightened his grip on his backpack straps.

"Mickeal-" Without looking, Mickie zapped Beck with at least a two hundred volt blast.

The news switched over to weather, and then Butch and Mickie stretched and sighed in relief. The stuffed their face with the rest of their food, chugged the last of their drinks, and then got up off the couch.

"BC, can you throw me my lunch and a Pepsi, please?" Mickie yawned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Here you go, rugrat." BC smirked and handed the brown bag and soda to her granddaughter. She smoothed her hair back and kissed the top of it. "You behave today, Butch Jr." She laughed and looked up at the two boys. "You boys want me to make you lunch?"

"Nah, Nonno and Nonna are bring me lunch today." Beck shrugged.

"Nana already packed me a lunch, but thank you, Buttercup." Rory smiled, boy was he a mini Boomer and Bubbles.

"Already then." BC stretched her arms out. "Butch, go get dressed. We need to go." She said, acknowledging her husband's sweatpants attire.

"Hm," Butch looked at his wife and raised a brow. "I am dressed, BC."

"No, Old Man, you're not." Mickie smirked and pointed to his naked chest. "You forgot a shirt."

"I swear I put one on." He scratched his head and looked around him for his shirt.

"No, you didn't." BC rolled her eyes and walked to the stairs. "Mickie, get going before your late."

"I hate school." Mickie muttered and grabbed her bag from beside the couch.

"She's right, Champ. Time to head out." Butch smirked and ruffled his granddaughter's hair. "I'll see you after school." He kissed her head and gave her a tight hug.

"After detention." Rory corrected.

"That's still school." Butch and Mickie snapped simultaneously.

"Behave at school today, Mickie!" BC yelled from upstairs.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mickie yelled back and gave her grandfather one last hug before taking off with her friends.

* * *

 _ **-School Bus-**_

"Why the hell do we take the bus?" Mickie whined and held her gut. Being prone to car-sickness, Mickie hated automotive transportation.

"Because we don't want anyone following us to school." Beck rolled his eyes.

"We live in Townsville for fuck sake! Everyone knows where we go to school!" Mickie snapped back, holding her gut harder and trying to keep the mornings breakfast down.

"We're almost there, Mick. Just hold on a little longer." Rory said encouraging and rubbed his friend's back.

"Thanks, boy blue." Mickie said with a weak smile, then clutched her stomach harder when the bus jolted forward. "Aw, shit." She cried and blew chunks out the window.

Beck looked up and towards the front of the bus. The bus driver got up and walked out to see what was going on, making Beck slightly nervous in return. He got up and started for the front of the bus. In the middle of the road was a Humvee blocking the way. A black figure sat on top of the hood, another lead against the side, and another was squatting and drawing in the sand. Beck took a closer look, but the shade kept their faces hidden.

"Rory, can Mickie fly?" Beck whispered when he made his way back.

"Maybe, but she's really feeling this one." Rory shrugged and rubbed the green girl's back. "Why, what's wrong?"

"We're about to find out." Beck muttered as he watched the three figures look up at curious bus driver. The old guy turned around and walked back onto the bus.

"Mickie Wyatt, Beck Nichols, and Rory Diamond, please come with me." He said, fear written all over his face.

Mickie's barfing had stopped and her game face was on. Rory looked fearful, but he hated fighting. Mickie got up and pushed Rory out into the isle and forced him to follow Beck. Beck put his hood on his head and Mickie started shoving her leather finger-less gloves on-she hated getting blood stains on her skin. Rory looked straight ahead, occasionally being pushed forwards by Mickie. Between Beck and Mickie, Rory didn't normally have to do much fighting, but he could see three people out there, and he knew he was going to have to do some fighting.

Beck walked off the bus with Rory behind him and Mickie close behind. He looked back to see Rory trying to look anywhere other than in front of him and Mickie was already beginning to twitch with excitement. He looked back towards the three black silhouettes, but he noticed that they were all doing exactly what they were doing minutes before.

"You care to introduce yourselves?" Beck asked, hands shoved into his jean pockets.

"Not really, Red." A boy spoke up with a cocky tone in his voice, much like Mickie when she was playing around.

"Michael, we're not here to toy with them!" A girl shouted.

"Yeah, Mikey, we're not here to play with them." Another girl?

"Shut up, Roami. You're just copying Blayze!" The figure that was squatting got up and faced the silhouette that was sitting on the hood of the car.

"Both of you shut up!" Mickie snapped, her hands already blazing green.

"Awe, Twitch is upset." The boy chuckled.

"You wanna say that to my face, coward?" Mickie snarled, the glow around her fists growing.

"Mickie, back down!" Beck snapped.

"You best keep a leash on that animal." A girl spoke up.

"You best tell me why you're here before I really let her do what she wants." Beck snapped back.

Suddenly a girl stepped into the light. Her dark red hair was braided over her shoulder and fell down to her hip. Her dark pink-nearly red eyes gleaming with a since of entitlement, and her posture showed it to. Her red shirt was ribbed at the bottom and her tights were as black as Mickie's hair. She grinned and titled her head to the side. It was like looking into some genderbender mirror for Beck.

"Can we kick their asses now, B?" The boy growled. His hair was shaggy and black, falling in his electric green eyes. His lip was pierced in the far right corner, and tilted up in a smug smirk. His black t-shirt has a big green spray-painted X on it and his jeans were ripped, torn, and worn down.

"Awe, how sweet. No-brains here thinks he'll win." Mickie retorted.

"Looks like the puppy wants to play with Mikey." A girl spoke up and stood up on the car. Her blue shirt was a little tight and torn in the collar, showing cleavage, and her black shorts were way short. Her blonde hair was choppy and down to her rib cage.

"We have our orders! Follow them." The red head, Blayze, snapped.

"Yes ma'am, captain." The boy smirked and pressed his palms together and pulling them apart slowly. Allowing green fog to surround the rowdies.

"Roami," Blayze waved a hand and the blonde jumped down and pressed her finger tips to the ground.

"Up and away!" Beck shouted, but it was too late. Mickie was pinned down, Rory was out unconscious, and he was unable to move. The foggy green smoke had numbed his body and the blue electric waves shot heart-stopping pain through his whole body.

"HIM's going to love us for this one." Blayze smirked and dropped her foot hard down on Beck's face.

* * *

 _ **-Unknown-**_

"So what are we gonna do with them?" Blayze asked, her arms folded over her chest and looking down at the three unconscious rowdies.

"Well, send them back of course." A female/male voice smugly said.

"You really think this is a good idea? I mean, what if they just make it worse?" The red head pointed out, glaring at her counterpart.

"That's why we're separating the girl from the other two." HIM rolled his eyes and turned to look at the green boy laying in the armchair doing absolutely nothing and the blonde fixing her makeup in the mirror. "Do you two mind?" He snapped, grabbing only the girl's attention.

"Sorry." She sighed and floated over to HIM's side.

"Michael!" Blayze snapped.

"What?" The boy glared. "He said _do you_ mind. I don't."

"Just start the machine." Blayze rolled her eyes and turned back to watch her counterpart sleep. Soon she wouldn't have to deal with him.

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

Oh God, my head hurts. I sat up slowly and held my head. The last thing I remember is that arrogant SOB fogging up the place with some pretty strong green shit and then that blue bitch knocked me out cold with I don't know what. I opened my eyes and found myself in some ally way in downtown Townsville. When I went black I was down one of the dirt roads, how in the hell did I get here? I shrugged it off and stood up. I examined myself, but the chemical X had already healed me all up. I had nothing, but a raging headache as evidence of my previous encounter with Dr. Douche and his slut station crew.

"Beck?" I called out. "Rory?" I looked around, but there was no sign of them. "Shit." I muttered and walked towards the blazing light at the end of the ally way.

I took my fighting gloves off and shoved them into my back pocket and cracked my acking joints. I was really wants to beat that bitch's face in, but thanks to Beck's halt demand we got our asses knocked out. Sometimes, I hate the fact that he'd our leader. Anyways, the town was buzzing with people, but everyone was dressed weird. Kind of like how the Old Man and BC dressed back in their younger years. Must be some stupid celebration I didn't know about. I shrugged and walked down the side walk while holding my head still. That kid was so going to fucking get it next time I saw him.

"BC!" Someone shouted, but when I looked around I didn't see her anywhere. "BC, hey!" They yelled again, but I just shrugged it off.

"Yo, Buttercup, what the hell?" A guy yelled and yanked me back by my arm. I reared my fist back, but when I turned around to knock this dude's lights out I stopped. He looked confused, looking at me closely. "What's with your eyes? You wearing contacts?"

"No." I snarled and yanked my arm back.

"You look weird today." He said and examined me closer.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped, slightly disturbed by his staring.

"It's me, Butters." He laughed, then realized I was serious. "Mitch Michelson, your best friend." I raised a brow. He couldn't be Mitch. That dude died when BC was like eighteen, some car wreck or something like that.

"Uh," I frowned and backed away slowly.

"What's up with you?" He asked and then looked at my hair. "Wait, your not BC. Holy hell, I am so sorry." He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Your hairs too long for you to be BC."

I didn't say anything, just sat and stared in amazement at this dude's stupidity. Then it hit me. This guy really believed he was Mitch and he really though I was BC. I channeled my inner Beck and thought really hard about the possibilities of my current situation.

"What year is it?" I asked, catching the guy off guard.

"Like 2015, why?" He raised a brow.

"Oh my God." I muttered under my breath. BC was like seventeen, eighteen in 2015. Was I back in time.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I gotta go." I muttered and took off down Maple St. If the complex was still abandoned I was in deep shit.

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

"Beck, dude, wake up!" Rory said and kicked my side.

"Ahh!" I yelped and held my now probably broken rib. "What the hell was that for?"

"Man, I don't think we're in Townsville anymore." He said and looked up. "At least not our Townsville."

"What the hell are you babbling about, dip shit?" I snapped and stood up.

"I mean we're in Townsville, but I don't think we're in 2045 anymore." Rory said and point towards something. I turned and looked in the direction. Smack in the middle of town was the old volcano the original six destroyed a _long_ time ago.

"Rory, where's Mickie?" I muttered, still staring at the volcano.

"She wasn't here when I woke up." He bit his lip. "I don't think she was ever here, Beck."

"We've got to find her." I muttered.

* * *

 ** _That's it for today guys. Write soon-_**


	3. I wanna go home

_**Hey My lovely little Puff and Ruff fans. Thank you for your reviews, it was nice to read nice things about my fic. So, now we go back to Mickie, Rory, and Beck's adventure in the year 2015...**_

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

The complex had to be there, well, at least not abandoned any ways. I prayed to the God above that my family would be living in the house on the top level, and Saber was outside in the backyard to great me. I needed everyone to be there, for this to be just me having a case of the Rory-dead-brain. A dark green streak followed behind me, of course, as I sped up. Panic had kicked in and adrenaline was pumping through my veins like ice cold water.

I took a sharp turn on Fifth Avenue, nearly falling as I turned the corner. I slowed dramatically down when I saw the Complex. The grass tall and uncut, the outside painted a dual and worn down maroon not the same clean white and black paint I was use to seeing, and no fence around the back yard. I hit my knees, complete shock all over my face. My rolled the golden boxing glove charm on my necklace between my fingers while my chest rose and fell dramatically as I took deep breaths.

"Old Man," I choked out.

 _"Hey, Rugrat!" The Old Man's deep voice boomed through the house, vibrating the walls slightly. I dropped my Buttercup and Butch dolls and zipped down the hallway to the top of the staircase. I saw the Old Man standing down at the bottom with the big smile I was always so use to seeing._

 _"Come here, Rugrat." He waved me down and held his arms out. I flew as fast as I could down the stairs and into his big arms-my favorite place in the world besides BC's lap when I was tired or sick. "How are you doing today, Killer?" He asked, squeezing me tightly, getting that small four-year-old giggle out of me._

 _"Good." I laughed and hugged my arms around his neck tighter. "What about you, Old Man?" I grinned, arms still around his neck, but my eyes looking at his._

 _"Well, I've been dying to come home and play with my favorite little butt munch." He smiled and ruffled my hair._

 _"Language, Butch!" BC snapped and smiled at me before giving a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, Monster." She pinched my chin slightly and winked. "Give the old man here a few bruises for me, ok?"_

 _"Yes ma'am." I giggled and turned back to the Old Man. "Whatcha bring me?" I asked. The Old Man always brought me presents home. Whether it was food, a toy, or even something so simple as a piece of candy from The Ring's neighboring candy shop, 'Sweet Tooth'._

 _"How do you know I brought you something?" He raised a brow, but a smirk still on his lips. "I think I'm spoiling you, Rugrat. I think I'll take your present back."_

 _"You always say that, Old Man." I laughed and put my hands on his face, rubbing the stubble on his chin._

 _"Your right." He smiled genuinely and put me down. "Go sit down with your BC, ok? I'll be right back with your present."_

 _I smiled widely and ran-normal speed-to BC's side and snuggled up to her side. She smiled down at me and started smoothing my hair down, her eyes flicking back to the TV. She was watching re-watching some old episode of Supernatural, a smile of content on her face. I snuggled up closer and relaxed my head down on her rib cage. I traced the patterns on the bottom of her shirt and listened to her mumble things under her breath about the show._

 _"Rugrat," The Old Man said in a sing-song tone, his hands behind his back._

 _"Butch, you spoil her." BC laughed and ruffled my-at the time-short hair._

 _"Which hand first, Rugrat?" My smile grew wider._

 _"Two gifts?" I cheered._

 _"Only the best for my favorite rugrat." He laughed and then asked once again, "Which hand first?"_

 _"Right!" I cheered, waiting and bouncing in suspension._

 _"Ok, here you go." He laughed and revealed a small black fur ball from behind his back._

 _"A puppy?!" I jumped up in excitement and carefully took the dog from his hand. Yes, us greens can be carefully human beings thank you very much!_

 _"You betcha, monster." BC smiled and scratched the fur ball between the ears. "What are you going to name him, Mickie?" She asked softly._

 _"I don't know." I frowned and looked at the puppy who was smiling at me with his tongue sticking out. "Old Man, what was your dogs name?" I looked over at a picture sitting on one of the desks in the house. It was of the Old Man when he was only a little older than me at the time, his arms hugging the neck of a black German Shepard._

 _"Saber-tooth." He said, sitting down on the floor with me and BC._

 _"That's a silly name, Old Man!" I giggled and looked back down at the puppy. "But, I like Saber." I got a small bark from the puppy and a sloppy kiss on my cheek._

 _"I think he likes it too." BC laughed and kissed the top of my head._

 _"Saber and Mickie." Butch smirked and patted the pups head. "Sounds perfect to me."_

 _"Hey, Butch, don't you want to give Mickie that other present now?" BC's voice was a little more serious now, her eyes on the Old Man's. He nodded lightly, eyes still on the puppy._

 _"Come here for a second, Rugrat." He said, his face still slightly smiling. I crawled over to him, curling up in his lap. "Now, Mickie, this next gift is really important to me. Do you know what that means?"_

 _I nodded. "Uh huh. It means don't break it, lose it, or destroy it in any shape or form." I recited the 'Important Speech' I got from the Reds and my parents over and over again._

 _"Yes," Old Man laughed, "but it also means it is special to me. Like you." He said and dug into his back pocket, pulling a gold chain out with a gold charm hanging from it. "Your Old Man was given this after winning his first fight, and now, I'm giving it to you." He said, latching the shiny necklace around my neck. I looked at the charm in my palm like it was the most precious thing in the world._

 _"That's a boxing glove, Mickie." BC said, now closer to us and farther from the couch. Saber was in her lap, chewing on her finger._

 _"Like, Old Man's?" I chirped, looking up from the charm._

 _"Just like it." He smiled sweetly, his eyes looking down at me._

 _I smiled widely and threw my arms around his neck, standing on his legs to boost myself up naturally. I buried my face in his neck, smelling the one smell I knew as home. Spearmint gum, Irish Spring soap, and cologne._

 _"Thank you, Old Man." I said into his neck._

 _"Like I said; only the best for my favorite Rugrat." He laughed and then pulled me off his neck. "Ready to play?" I nodded vigorously and then suddenly I was getting a nuggie to the head._

My cheeks were damp, tears slowly rolling from my eyes. I clutched onto the necklace charm tightly as the memory filled my head. Saber, the Old Man, BC, Mom, and Dad were all back at home and I didn't know where I was. Did they even know I was gone? Were they even home yet? She would look a clock, but it probably wasn't the same time here as it was back home. I wanted to go home and curl up on the couch with Saber and the Old Man and watch a football match or whatever sport was on TV. I wanted to eat whatever BC made for dinner and then go to bed in my comfy sweatpants and t-shirt and cuddle up with Saber. I just wanted to be home period.

"Looks like we've got a trespasser, boys." I snapped up, sadness replaced with anger and adrenaline.

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

"Are you kidding me?" I roared, wanting to pull my hair out. "Rory, when was the skate park built?" I snapped, slightly scaring little boy blue in the process.

"After the old one was torn down. Why?" He gulped.

"When was _that_ torn down?" I growled.

"Like a year or two after we were born." He was shaking, trying to stay on my good side.

"Dammit!" I yelled. "Does Mickie know where the old park was?"

"Beck, I don't think she'd be skating right now." Rory reasoned. "She'd be looking for us, if she's even here."

"Of course she's here you idiot!" I snapped, snatching him up by his shirt collar.

"A rowdyruff beating up on his own brother." Someone said smugly. "That's refreshing."

"And who the hell are yo-" I stopped immediately. Eyes wide and my mouth suddenly dry, I starred at the nosy interrupter.

"Is that Mrs. Wyatt?" Rory, just as shocked as I was, asked quietly.

In front of us was a short haired Mickie. Her hair was jet black and styled in a shaggy bob, her skin naturally olive tan and her eyes a piercing lime green. A black tank-top hugged her torso and a green crop top hung from her shoulders, ripped up black skinny jeans clung to her legs and a pair of loose combats covered her feet. A thick leather bracelet hung on her wrist a long with a few silver rings on her fingers. A green charm hung from a chain around her neck and several silver hoops and bars were on her ears.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt." She smirked. "It's nice to see you do my job for a change."

"Uh, does she think-"

"Uh huh." I answered Rory, knowing exactly what was about to fly out of his mouth. I dropped my grip on his shirt and let my hand fall down to my side. I was too afraid to move and too shocked to speak.

"Buttercup, why'd you-" Bubbles. Freaking Mrs. Diamond dropped in. "Oh, it's the Rowdyruff Boys." She said sweetly and let her feet hit the ground.

"No their not." I tensed up, now completely and utterly frozen in my place. Nonna?

A fair skinned teenage girl floated above her friends. Her long coppery hair falling along her back and her pink eyes putting the fear of God in me. Her makeup was done modestly, her pink shirt and black skirt fit appropriately, and her black flats were simple. It was Nonna for sure. I wanted to drop dead and also hug her and tell her I was a little scared at the same time.

"What do you mean? Of course their the rowdy-"

"Buttercup, look at them! He isn't wearing a hat," not my fault the man won't part with the damn thing! " and this one's eyes aren't as dark as Boomer's." She pointed out, thankfully.

"Ok, if they aren't Dipstick and Red who are they?" Buttercup glared, popping her gum in the process.

"Why don't we ask them." Of course, Bubbles asked that.

"Alright then. Who are you." Nonna demanded...not asked.

"I'm Beck and this is Rory." I spoke quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, Beck and Rory, what seems to be the problem?" She asked, hand on her hip and here expression telling me not to bullshit her.

"We're looking for someone." Rory blurted out. I mentally face palmed and I imagined knocking him over the head several times...HARD!

"Who are you looking for?" Bubbles asked sweetly, a smile permanently attached to her face.

"No one important." I said, shooting a glare at Rory. I was so going to beat him into a pile of broken bone and mush later.

"Well, if this person is so unimportant, then why were you yelling and cursing. Not to mention, ready to knock the hell out of your friend here." Buttercup said. Why does it always have to be a green that calls me out on the Bullshit?

"We're looking for a friend, but it's obvious she isn't here." I sighed.

"Who are your parents? Shouldn't you be in school?" Nonna raised a brow.

"Our parents aren't here and we don't go to school." I snapped, a little guilty for yelling at my grandmother. "And aren't _you_ supposed to be in school? You the same age we are."

"We have our reasons, twerp." Buttercup snarled, cracking her fingers. Shit.

"What do you mean your parents aren't here?" Bubbles and Nonna asked simultaneously.

"Exactly that." I was starting to get a headache. Why couldn't we have run into Nonno and the rowdies? They don't ask a whole lot of questions. "Our parents aren't here. We're by ourselves."

The three were silent then. Buttercup was glaring, probably aching to fight-which I prayed that wouldn't happen, Bubbles and Nonna were looking at each other and then us and then back to each other. I had a hunch they were talking with eye contact and were coming up with something...something I personally wasn't going to like. Buttercup looked over at them and frowned. Suddenly her face fell and she looked at me and Rory again.

"Shit," She muttered and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Rory was confused...like always.

"They want us to go with them." I muttered.

"Why?" He asked, looking at me now.

"Because they're heroes and they can't let two minors go without supervision and shelter." I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the back of his head. "This is your fucking fault."

"Come on, boys. The Professor is going to want to meet you!" Bubbles cheered and started floating.

Following behind the light colors of pink, green, and blue, I swore to myself that somehow we were going to get out of this, find Mickie, and get the hell back to our own time. Because this shit is freaking me out, and if seeing Nonna like this is bad then seeing Nonno at the age eighteen is going to be freaking horrible.

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

"Looks like we've got a trespasser, boys." My heart was beating pretty fast and my veins were pumping adrenaline, but I wasn't ready for what I was about to see.

"Shit, dude, she's crying." Little boy blue senior stated.

"I _was_ crying, dipshit." I snapped. Shock was not about to get the best of me.

In front of me stood not only Brick Nichols and Boomer Diamond, but my Old Man...as a teenager. His black hair was pitch dark like mine, but it was spiked in the front and the back was covered with a black beanie. He had a scar across his nose-which was thinner and less noticeable in my present time-and his facial hair wasn't visible or even existent. A silver piercing was noticeable from his right brow and his face and body looked way younger and fit than him at the age 48. I noticed that his shirt and jumper were both black and so was his ripped up jeans, but his belt was green and the hood and bottom of his jumper were dark green. His black converses were worn down, but it went with his apparel. He wasn't my Old Man, he was Butch Wyatt of the Rowdyruff boys...and not when they were three of the heroes of Townsville. No, this was Butch Wyatt of the Rowdyruff boys, three of the worst villains of Townsville.

"You still cried." The Old Man smirked...arrogantly. He must be where I get shit like that from. "What you lost, crybaby?" He mocked, snapping my temper in two.

"Why don't you come say that to my face?" I snapped, hands already aglow.

"Buttercup?" He raised a brow. "Since when is your hair long?"

"That's not Buttercup, Butch." Brick muttered. "Who are you and why are you on Rowdyruff territory?" Smart move, Red.

"I needed a place to crash, and I figured an old abandon place is the best place to do just that." I retorted-not completely lying either.

"This isn't abandoned, girly." Butch-aka the young and arrogant Old Man-growled.

"Well, it's a dump. Sorry for assuming!" I snapped back.

"Where are your parents, Kid?" Red asked, eyes occasionally looking up to make sure the bright streaks of pink, green, and blue weren't heading this way.

"I wasn't followed by them." I said, getting his full attention.

"Who are you?" He glared.

"Mickie." I simply answered, leaving my last name out of it.

"Mickie who?" Boomer spoke up.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." I growled, arms folded and eyes glaring.

"Brick, she has no where to go." Boomer spoke quietly. "Maybe we should-"

"Hell no! Not going to happen, boy blue!" That's where I got that from!

"Butch, he has a point." Brick muttered. "Plus, she knows where we sleep now. We can't have her going to the Powderpuffs and spilling the beans."

"What does spilled beans have anything to do with this?" Boomer stupidly asked.

"He means letting your secret, genius." I rolled my eyes, letting them know I could hear them.

They all three shot me a look, especially the Old Man. He was trying to pin point where he'd seen me before, but what he didn't realize it was in a mirror. I was the exact mix between him and BC's genetic codes. I was the perfect mixture between the two, and I was a product of their son and a mortal. Shows how strong those Wyatt genes are people!

"Look, I'll find another place to sleep." I huffed. "Sorry for ' _trespassing_ '." I put air-quotes around the word 'trespassing' and turned to leave. A little disappointed I'd have to leave my house...even though it's a fucking dump in this day-and-age.

"Rugrat," I froze, eyes wide. I turned slowly, looking at him in shock and amazement. "You can stay for awhile, but you get in the way of our shit than you're out. Got it?" Butch snapped, hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes trying to hold seriousness and intimidation, but failing to do so. I slowly nodded and watched him storm into the Complex, shock still written across my face.

Rugrat. That's the Old Man's nickname for me, but that's my 48-year-old grandfather who calls me that. Not an eighteen year old bad ass with a ego problem. Tears stung my eyes once again, but the green arrogance in me kicked in and there was no way in hell I was actually going to allow these three eighteen year old boys see me cry. I swallowed the lump in my throat and let the bad ass seep in and take over my entire being. I followed Boy Blue and Red into the Complex.

The place was definitely different from the home I knew and loved. The main floor wasn't all decorated in news paper articles and pictures of all three generations, there were no chairs or TV, and there definitely wasn't a cozy living room feeling to the main floor like there is in 2045. In fact there was torn gold velvet wall paper, a rotting floor, flickering lights, and a few wires hanging out here and there. We got to the first floor, the Diamond house as I knew it to be, but in 2015 it was a leaky AC unity, creaky floored, damp and dark place. No one got out. The second floor, or the Nichols house as I knew it, was where everyone piled out. The floors were ok and the walls were just white, not the same red and grey color I knew them to be. The window was open and everything wooden was dulled and discolored due to the constant contact with the sun. The furniture was old and mismatched, not the same tan couch with matching arm chairs and foot rests. I looked upstairs and the carpet was dulled and an odd brownish color.

"We sleep here, but there's two other floors you can sleep in if you want." Boomer offered.

"Can I see the third floor?" I asked lightly.

"Sure, but we're going to go grab something to eat in a little while." Brick shrugged. "If you want to eat, you might want to make it a quick trip."

"I will." I muttered and started for the elevator.

I went up to the third level, my home, and my heart broke when I saw it's condition. Instead of the green, white, and black walls I had grown up surrounded by there were dull and discolored cracked walls. There were no furniture where there's normally a black leather couch and armchairs, a coffee table, family TV, dinning room, and fully stocked kitchen. The floor was cracked and discolored in sports from water damage, and the two rooms downstairs had broken or cracked doors. I went up stairs and grimaced at the stained tan carpet and the water damage spots. I went into Mom and Dad's room and saw exactly the same thing downstairs. BC and Old Man's room was cracked, dull, discolored, filled with water damaged, and made me want to cry. But my room was the heart shattering moment. My room was painted dark green with black trim normally, but the walls here were water damaged and cracked, the floor was creaky, damaged, and dulled, my door was cracked and hanging off the hinges. I traced where there was normally a M hanging on the white cracked door. The light was gone and there was wires hanging from the spot in the ceiling, which was also cracked and water damaged. I bit my lip and fought back the tears. I ran a hand in the empty space where there should be a black vanity, hugged myself when I walked past the area where there should have been a black dressing screen and a million vintage necklaces and leather bracelets hanging from hooks on the nearby wall, I ran a hand through my hair as I passed the closet that was normally stocked with grey, black, and green clothes. I sank against the wall where my bed normally was. I missed the comfy black and green covers and my big fluffy black pillows. I brought my knees up to my chest and put my head on them, trying to force myself to stop crying.

"I wanna go home." I choke out weakly.

* * *

 _ **-Rory-**_

Beck and I had to follow Nana and Mrs. Wyatt and Mrs. Nichols to the professor's lab. He was standing over something, looking into it. Beck would know what he was doing. Beck's smart like that. I missed Mickie. She's normally the one keeping things lively and fun. Beck's always serious and mean when she's gone. She brought the fun out in everyone...well, she brings the relaxing and safe feeling and that made things fun. I hoped she was ok, where ever she was. I knew she can hold her own, and no one can really stand against Mickie in a fight, but we were in 2015. She could run into the Rowdyruff boys and they weren't their loving grandfather selves here. They're the bad guys here.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Beck quietly snapped, eyeing my figiting thumbs.

"Do you think Mickie's ok right now?" I asked, praying she was.

"Mickie's tough. She's fine." Beck muttered, not believing himself.

"Yeah, but what if she runs into-"

"She can handle herself, Rory!" He snapped, furiously looking at me with those dark red irises. "We, however, are not thanks to you and your big mouth!" He was really mad at me this time. It's times like these when I wish Mickie was with us. She would have said something like, "Back down, Red. Little Boy Blue didn't mean to be an idiot. It's just in his DNA." And then she would have given me a big grin and ruffled my hair...even though she was shorter than me.

"Mickie wouldn't blame me." I muttered under my breath, looking down at my feet.

"What was that, genius?" Beck snapped.

"I said Mickie wouldn't blame me!" I retorted, angry now. "You always blame me, but this time it's actually your fault. You're the one going around town yelling and cursing and attracting unneeded attention!" Beck was taken aback, not expecting Boy Blue to snap a gasket. If Mickie was here she would have given me a shocked look and then smiled and crossed her arms over her chest and watched me go off on Beck. Boy, would she be proud of me.

"It's not my fault that Mickie wasn't there when we woke up, and it's not my fault we can't find her! I wish she was here, because if she was you wouldn't be this angry ticking time bomb I have to tip toe around!" I was huffing by the end of my rant, but I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for standing up to my leader.

"Who's Mickie?"Mrs. Wyatt asked, arms crossed and eye brow raised. Jeez, did she look like Mickie.

"She's the friend we were looking for." I answered, daring Beck to yell at me for tell the truth.

"Well, we'll find your friend, but in the meantime you two are going to stay in the upper rooms here at Professor Utonium's lab." Mrs. Nichols ordered. I nodded in obedience, use to taking orders from a Nichols, but Beck just sat and stared. The silent follower apparently.

"You two will be up at six tomorrow morning and ready for school at six-thirty." She continued. "We'll pick you up and take you to school then."

Mrs. Nichols gave her orders and then left with Nana and Mrs. Wyatt. I watched as they left and then looked at the Professor. He really was a strange man as Gramps use to describe him. His lab coat fell to the floor, his hair was messy and white and black, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Beck asked for our rooms and all he did was point up. I shrugged it off and followed behind Beck.

 _Mickie, please be safe._ I thought and followed in silence.

* * *

 ** _Ok, so that's all for this chapter. I know it's not very long, but hey, this was written in only a few hours. So, review pretty please and let me know how your liking the story. Tell me if you have any ideas and I'll try to incorporate your idea into the story. Keep reading and enjoy the rest of your night/day._**

 ** _Peace 3_**


	4. School Great!

_**Chapter Four is coming at you now. I love the reviews and I looooove that this story is keeping me busy. Here you go-**_

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

"Hey, kid!" I shot up, wiping any evidence of my crying from my face. "Kid-" Butch stopped when he came into what was is my room in the distant future.

"What?" I snapped, wiping the last of the tears away from my eyes.

"What's with you and crying?" He asked, eye brow raised.

"I don't think that's your business." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. It was odd to look at the Old Man like this and it was beginning to get the best of me.

"Brick says were leaving to eat." He said through gritted teeth. "Are you coming or not?"

I looked at him finally, a glare clear across my face. I walked towards him and pushed his shoulder back as I walked past him. I rolled my eyes and angrily made my way for the elevator. I waited for him to enter the metal trap before closing the gates and starting it for the second level. Brick and Boomer were sitting on the couch, one mindlessly watching the TV and the other reading a book.

 _Beck and Rory._

My heart ached as I remember that I was separated from the two. Beck would be sitting in Brick's place, reading some classic novel written in older, more intelligent English. Rory would be sitting on the couch, watching TV and stuffing his face with something Bubbles or Blossom had made for him. I missed Rory's ridiculously goofy smile and I missed Beck's small smirk that he allowed to show only when reading or something very similar. I almost thought it was them, but Brick was wearing a red flannel shirt and a black leather jacket...not Beck's warm hooded jumper. Boomer was wearing a blue jumper and jeans...not exactly a Rory outfit.

Butch cleared his throat and got a bored look from Brick and a joyous look from Boomer. I threw a peace sign up as a wave hello and then jammed my hands into my back jean pockets.

"You two almost look like twins." Boomer blurted. I gave him a glare and Butch gave him a death glare.

"He's right." Brick said flatly. "Its the hair and eyes." He pointed out, giving a smirk. Boy, did Beck look like him.

"Can we just go eat?" I snapped, seriously hungry and feeling the awkwardness.

So, for dinner Brick-being the leader and all-decided we'd have burgers. The joint was in downtown Townsville...the bad part of town of course. Brick had his aviators on, Boomer's hands were in his jumper pocket, and Bucth's hood was resting on his head and headphones in his ears. I stayed close to the trio. Boomer had allowed me to barrow one of his black zip-up jumpers, which i gladly took and put over my flannel and tank-top. In 2045 it was barely October, which meant the air was still pretty warm. Here in 2015 it was December and the wind was icy cold and relentless.

"So, what's this place called again?" I asked to any of the three who were listening.

"Fat Boy's." Brick muttered.

"Best greasy beef in Townsville and Cityville." Boomer smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled slightly. He was just like Rory, which made me very soft-hearted towards him. I was a little worried about Rory. If he was on his own, then he was somewhere scared and alone-something Rory wasn't good at being. _Alone_ I mean. And if he was Beck, then I was sure that Beck was blaming Rory for something and picking on him. I mean, all the Diamonds were easy targets for teasing and picking on, but I hated seeing Beck do that to Rory. After all, Rory was the youngest and the baby of the group. I had an sense of responsibility for him.

Anyways, we walked into the burger place and took a booth in the far left. I sat between Brick and the wall and straight across from Butch. I looked over the menu, but the only thing that sounded like it would seas my hunger was the Triple Cheese Grease Master. It was a triple cheese burger with three thick beef patties with tomato, lettuce, onion, and mushrooms on a sesame seed bun. Awesome right? When asked for drink orders, I just asked for a Pepsi...seeing as it was my absolute favorite drink...but of course Butch ordered it as well. I got a suspicious glance from Brick, making me squirm in Boomer's jumper and awkwardly shifted my weight.

We were given our food and I dug in, only stopping to breath when necessary. I know if I had ran into BC and the Puffs I would have been given odd looks, but here with the ruffs it was perfectly normal to eat like an animal. I chugged my Pepsi, wiping my mouth with my sleeve, and stuffing my face full of fries. Boomer was texting someone, Butch was going to town on his burger, and Brick looked like he was contemplating something. I frowned at the similarities between him and Beck. His lips were in a tight line and his eyes were narrow and glaring at nothing in particular. Beck looked just like that when he was thinking hard about something.

"Whatcha thinking about, Boss?" Butch asked, eyebrows furrowed and chin dripping with grease.

"School," He muttered and then looked down at me. "You don't go to John Adams, do you?" He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember if I was in any of his classes.

 _Yes, I actually do._ "No." I shook my head, taking another bite out of my burger.

"Do you go to school?" He asked.

 _Yes._ "You can say I use to I guess." I shrugged, playing the whole things off.

"What are you thinking, Brick?" Butch was more serious, his burger was even put down.

"Well, if we want Pinky and her gang off Mickie's trail, then we have to get her enrolled." He muttered, biting the top of a fry.

"At John Adams?" Boomer pipped in, phone now face-down on the table.

"No, at Cityville High. Yes, at John Adams!" Brick snapped. He looked down at me, eyes narrowed. I gulped, shifting my weight again.

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

Rory was still mad at me when I woke up the next morning. I can't blame him I guess, but he still needed to get over it. I was his leader, and what I say goes. Mickie wasn't here and it was messing with the both of us, and we'd officially been away from home for a full day. I wondered if Nonna and Nonno had realized what happened yet, or if they were just out looking for us. I shrugged the thought off, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy and terribly matted. I grabbed the only brush I saw and tried to get all the mats and knots out. I pulled back the front pieces of hair and tied them into a small dog-tail looking ponytail. I grabbed my jumper and pulled it on after pulling a pair of jeans Professor U. put out for me. I put my converses on from yesterday then popped my hood up.

I saw Rory in his room. He was dressed and ready to go, but he was sitting on his bed, looking at something in his wallet. I stepped closer to the door out of curiosity, but I couldn't see exactly what he was looking at. So, I knocked on the door and pushed it open even further. He looked up and then rolled his eyes.

"What?" He snapped.

"Whatcha looking at, Ror?" I asked, easing my way into the room.

"A picture." He muttered, and looked back down at his wallet. I peaked over his shoulder and saw it. That picture was taken years ago.

 _It was years a_ _go, just another day the Wyatt's boxing place-The Ring. Mickie had just got done practice with her grandfather, Rory and I had just got there. Mickie was wearing her black shorts and green sleeveless with a black strip through the middle. Her hair was short back then, it didn't go past the middle of her neck. I had that old baseball cap on, I had parted with that thing once it was too small to wear. It was forward and my little dog-tail was sticking out the back of it. I was wearing one of my many red and black shirts I had owned back then. Rory was dressed pretty similar, his hair was just a little short back then and little more controlled than it is now a days._

 _"Monster, your buddies are her!" BC called out, her hands still gloved from her workout. "Butch, you've got a new student." She said, walking away with her husband._

 _Butch had ruffled Mickie's hair before he left her with us, and Mickie was taking the wraps off her hands and ankles when we approached her. Her hair was pulled back in a very small dog-tail and she had a forming bruise on her right arm and left cheek, but that was pretty normal to see on her practice days. Back then she wasn't allowed to practice as much as she does now. She was only given 2 out of 7 days a week. Now she practices 6 out of 7 days a week._

 _"How'd practice go, Mickie?" Little Rory asked, a goofy smile spread across his face._

 _"Good." She said, paying close attention to her ankle wrap. "How was guitar and the library." She glanced up for a second._

 _"Good." "Great." Rory and I said at the same time. I muttered and Rory cheered, but that's just how opposite the two of us are and were._

 _"Cool." She smirked and reached into her bag. She retrieved her necklace and latched it behind her neck. Her Old Man had given it to her a few years before, and she only parted with the thing when she practiced. When she was dressed she went back around the front desk and looked in one of the drawers for the key to the back room. We went back there and watched movies for the rest of the day. By the time it was time to go, we were all asleep. Mickie was in between Rory and I, laying on her back with one arm across her chest and the other flailed out above her head. Rory and I were laying on our sides, one arm under our heads and the other stretched out across Mickie. BC had snapped a picture and printed a bunch of copies of it._

The memory made me smile slightly. We had fallen asleep after we had all wrestled-Mickie coming out the champion of course. I reached in the back of my pocket and retrieved my wallet. I looked down at the two pictures in it. One was the same one Rory had, but the other was taken of us last year. Mickie had stolen my beanie and I was made at her. Rory was laughing at us, being his joyous self as always. Mickie had the beanie pulled down over her eyes and a big tooth smile was across her face. I was glaring at her, with Rory in-between us looking at me laughing. My mom had taken the picture and printed copies off for everyone. I stashed the picture in my wallet shortly after Mom had given it to me.

"I miss her too." I said softly, not taking my eyes off the picture.

If she was here she'd be rolling her eyes and calling us pansies or babies for being so sappy and 'dramatic' as she would put it. She'd be wearing that smirk she always had and her eyes would be the same fun-loving dark green I had always known them to be.

"They're upstairs." I heard the Professor say and I suddenly snapped out of my touchy-feely moment.

"Let's go." I told Rory, and left the room.

I couldn't believe I had let myself get like that. Nonno and Nonna would want me to focus on getting home.

* * *

 _ **-Mickie**_ _ **-**_

"You're kidding, right?" I raised a brow.

"Just put it on." Butch rolled his eyes.

He had given me a pair of sweats that were three sizes to big and a shirt that was even bigger. There was no way I was wearing that, and there was no way I was wearing what I slept in. He was wearing camo jeans with a chain latched onto them, a black shirt with giant tears in the sides, and the golden boxing glove necklace. I stared at the necklace for a minute, then checked to make sure mine was hidden well under my tank-top.

"That's all we have." Brick came walking in. He had on black jeans, a regular red short, and his leather jacket. It's not really necessary to say he was wearing his red snapback...he wore it ever day even at the age 48.

"Well, I'm not wearing it." I retorted.

"Look, well get you more clothes later, but this is all we have to offer right now." Brick pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to compromise with me.

I looked down at the shirt. It was a regular dark green t-shirt that would fall down to at least mid-thigh on me. I had an idea, but I would need one of the boys to make a quick run for some leggings. If I could talk them into that, I would be golden. If one of them couldn't grab me some leggings, then I could still make my idea work.

"Do you have some scissors?" I raised a brow.

I had taken the dress and cut one 20 degree horizontal gap in each side. I pulled the bottom right corner through the left gap and then put the shirt on. It was now a twist t-shirt dress and it showed the curves in my side well. I pulled my loose top combat boots on and ran a hand through my hair. I did't want to be mistaken as teenage BC again, so I tied it up in a high ponytail with the only black hair tie I had. I didn't have any makeup with me, but I still had mascara on my lashes and my lips were naturally really red-pink, so I guess I could go without makeup. I flattened the bottom of my new dress and I looked one more time in Brick's mirror.

"Thank you, BC, for my rockin' bod!" I muttered in arrogance to myself and then opened the door.

All three turned around and looked me up and down. I was slightly disturbed since I know all three of them as old men, and one was my grandfather, but I smiled. Butch's face fell and he looked a little annoyed.

"Man, that was my favorite green shirt!" He cried out, throwing his hands up like a little kid.

"You have like three more of the same shirt." Boomer raised a brow.

"That's not the point, Boy Blue." Butch snapped. "Can she even go to school dressed like that anyways?"

"She's not wearing anything that breaks the code of conduct." Brick shrugged and pushed his aviators up the bridge of his nose. "Can you fly?"

"Yeah." I shrugged and demonstrated my floating abilities.

"Let's head out." He said and headed for the elevator.

* * *

 _ **-Rory-**_

I had to put on one of the Professor's old blue zip up jumpers. I had a black wife-beater on underneath it, but I was wishing I had one of my blue flannels or at least one of my long sleeve shirts. It was cold here! I was still a little sore at Beck, but I started to slowly get over it. Mrs. Nichols kept her word and picked us up early this morning. She told us to behave and even recited the school's code of conduct to us. It was funny when she recited to the clothing portion, because Mrs. Wyatt wasn't dressed very moderately. Her tights were black but transparent, her green jean shorts were short and frayed, her black t-shirt was cut and ended just above her belly-button, and her jean jacket was baggy and fell to her mid-thigh. She had platform boots on, but they went just to her ankle and they weren't any taller than maybe two inches. Nana was dressed nicely. She had on a light white long sleeve baggy crop sweater that fell over the top of her blue floral patterned high-waist skirt, her legging were solid black and probably extra thick for warmth, and her white boots went to her ankle. Mrs. Nichols was in an over sized sweater with leggings and knee length boots. Out of all of them, Mrs. Nichols was dressed the simplest.

Beck and I flew behind them, but we kept our distance. Beck was weirded out by seeing his teenage grandmother, and I have to admit, so was I. She was sweet and bubbly like she is back at home, but here she was slightly air-headed and it seemed a little odd to me. I was so use to her being in charge and keeping everyone in our family in line. Here, all she cared about was her outfits, being happy, animals, and saving Townsville.

We landed in front of John Adams and followed Mrs. Nichols into the school's office. She handed us our new schedules, which wasn't anything like my regular schedule. I had less Home Economics and Fine Art classes, and more classes like workshop and mechanics. I knew Beck wouldn't mind the classes, and if Mickie was here she'd love it, but I wasn't the handy-man kind of guy. I liked music, art, theatre, and things such as that. I sighed heavily and waited for further orders from my new red leader.

"Go to class and check in with us at lunch." She ordered and went about her way.

We didn't really need a tour and when Nana offered it, Beck turned it down and said we'd find our way alone. She shrugged it off, like she would at home, and turned to leave for her class. Mrs. Wyatt, however, stayed there in the office. She leaned against the assistant's desk, arm folded, and her eyes staring into the abyss. Beck and I looked at each other than back at her. Was she waiting on us? She looked at us and frowned.

"I'm not waiting on you." She snapped. "I have early morning detention." Yep, defiantly related to Mickie.

Beck rolled his eyes and pushed me out of the office by my head. I followed behind him, already knowing we had the same first period. I jammed my hands into my pockets and looked down at my feet. I wanted to go home. If I was home I'd be heading to Spanish III instead of Algebra II. I had already suffered through Algebra II, I didn't want to do it _again._ I'd also be talking to Raven and William right now, instead of having to tip toe around ticking-time-bomb Beck.

I guess I was unfortunately the most unlucky boy in Townsville.

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

John Adams,

was exactly the same in 2015 as it was in 2045. Odd, that it hasn't changed in freaking like 35 years? You betcha.

Anyways, Red led us into the office and I went ridged when I saw the person leaning against the assistance desk...who also hasn't changed in 35 years by the way (Assistant). Average height, black nap neck length shaggy bob, lime green eyes, and a grungy outfit-that I would most defiantly wear. I hide behind Butch, hoping he wouldn't move and I wouldn't be exposed. He wasn't upset about the shit anymore, and he even volunteered to keep a close eye on me. Seemed as though he was warming up to me. He even had Brick stop at a outline mall and ran in to get me some insulated leggings-which I was extremely glad to have since the weather was below fucking freezing here. I flipped the collar of Butch's jean jacket up, attempting to hide my face, but it seemed too late.

"Are these boys bothering you?" BC asked. God, she looked great at 18.

"W-what?" I jumped, backing up accidentally into Boomer.

"No, we ain't, Butterbitch." Butch snapped and I flinched. You guys gotta remember that these two are my loving grandparents and Old Man has never called BC a harsh name. This was the first time I;ve seen them semi-hate each other, much less loath each other's existence.

"I wasn't talking to you, Twitch." She snapped back and looked back to me. "Are you ok?" Her face softened, she really thought they were going to harm me.

"Piss off, Puff." Brick butted in. "She's not being harmed or forced to do shit. She found us and decided to hang with us." His red eyes were calm, but he seemed so pissed.

"Why don't you let the girl talk for herself then, Red?" She snapped.

"I'm fine." I quickly said.

"Are you sure?" She raised a brow.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't." I rolled my eyes, fighting my urge to hug her or at least obey her demands. This is 2015 Buttercup, not 2045 BC.

"Ok, then." She huffed and went back to glaring at Butch. It broke my heart so much I had to look away. The history books weren't kidding when they said that the Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls truly did hate each other once upon a time.

"Butch, get to detention." Brick snapped and handed me my new schedule, which I must say was damn near close to my old one. I couldn't wait for mechanics! "Mickie, you have first period with me." He muttered and 'led' the way. I knew the way to Room 12D, but hey! I couldn't let them know that.

* * *

 _ **Ok guys, I have to end it here. I know it's short, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I have winter break after tomorrow, which means more writing time.**_

 _ **Review and keep me up to date with your thoughts on the story. Until next chapter-**_


	5. Bonding

_**Hey guys! So, I messed up on some of my math and the Rowdies are actually from 2050...which makes the Rowdyruff boys actually like 53. Anyways, chapter four was kind of short, I'll try and make this one longer. So, Rory, Beck, and Mickie are all back at school in 2015! Mickie's living with her teenage grandfather and the rest of the rowdies. Beck and Rory are sleeping at Professor U's lab. They haven't found each other yet, but I have a feeling all that is about to change.**_

 _ **On with the story-**_

* * *

 ** _-Beck-_**

You know what I found the most disturbing about school in 2015? The fact that Mrs. Reese was still alive...and she was **HOT** here. In 2050 she was a old hag with a slight hunch back and way too much makeup. Here, she was tiny in the waist and blessed in the chest and ass area. Her brown hair was tired into a bun and her glasses made her look even more hot...you know, the smart girl bull shit theory. Anyways, it was making it very hard to focus on the Algebra lesson.

Rory was sitting next to me, his phone out. He was flipping through pictures and listening to music. He was being freaking emo, and the only way to fix that was to find Mickie. It was hard enough on the both of us being away from home and our family, but it was near torture being separated from Mickie. She was the Butch to our Brick and Boomer, the Buttercup to our Blossom and Bubbles. She was green and we were red and blue. We couldn't function properly without her. Hell, we were in ten times more danger without her and Rory was ten times less the joy and laughter. I was smart, that's not something that could be effected, but my patients was thin without her and I felt like I was missing my arm without her. She was in fact, my second in command. I can't lead properly without Mickie.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. The Algebra room still had the best view of the Shop class, and on normal days, Mickie would be out there right about now. I rolled my eyes at my own sappiness and turned back to the totally hot Mrs. Reese.

"Hey, you're new right?" I heard someone say. I turned slightly to look at the kid sitting on my right. He was tall-ish, brunette, and he even had a few tattoos on his arms.

"Yea." I replied. I already too Algebra two years before, I didn't need a refresher.

"Man, you look just like Nichols." He laughed quietly. "You might want to watch out for Princess Morebucks. She'll cling onto you the minute she sees you." I pointed his finger to a girl sitting a few rows ahead of us. Her red hair fell to her side in smooth curls and her skin was too tanned to be real in this season. Her yellow shirt was short and stopped just under her chest and her skirt was short and tight. She was wearing a few bangles that kept chiming together and she was twirling a long necklace between her fingers. She looked like Duchess McPherson just minus the blonde highlights.

"Why?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"She's like obsessed with Brick Nichols and you look like his clone...or twin." I went stiff for a second then shook it off. I had too play this off.

"Who's Brick Nichols?" I stupidly asked. God, I sounded like Rory!

"He's only like the fucking leader of the deadliest trio in T-Ville." The boy chuckled. He looked at me for a minute and then held his hand out, "Mitch."

"Beck." I smirked and shook his hand. Looks like I made a friend. "This Rory." I jammed a thumb behind me at the depressed blonde.

"Is he ok?" Mitch raised a brow.

"He...uh...he just misses somebody." I looked behind me and frowned.

"He must really miss whoever it is." Mitch chuckled and looked back at me. "What do you have next period?"

"Mechanics." I muttered. I hate mechanics, I don't understand anything about cars nor do I wish to understand.

"Ah, man, me too." Mitch smiled, obviously a mechanics fan. I gave him a fake smile then rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking.

I _thought_ I had made a friend...oh well...

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

I sat at my desk, feet propped up on the desk, and my head tilted back. This class was sooooo boring and I had already taken the damn course once in my life. I didn't need yet another lecture on the human body and how it works. Brick was in a desk a couple rows ahead of me, ever so often looking back to check on me. I got a few warning glares, but I ignored them and continued to do exactly what I wanted.

"Miss," I heard someone say. I ignored it, still entertaining myself. "Young lady in the back row." I looked up, the teacher was the one talking.

"Me?" I pointed to myself lazily, obviously not actually giving a fuck.

"Yes you. What is your name?" He asked, obviously pissed.

"Mickie." I snorted.

"Mickie _what_?" He pushed, now putting his book down on his desk.

Oh, shit! I hadn't thought that far. I couldn't use Wyatt for obvious reasons and I couldn't use Nichols or Diamond under these circumstances. What to use? What to use?!

"I'm waiting." The teacher smirked sarcastically. "Has a catch caught your tongue, Miss Mickie?" Oh that was it!

"No, I just don't honestly care to share my name with you." I shrugged, leaning further back in my chair.

"Excuse me?" He wasn't so cocky now.

"Are you deaf or just dumb?" I rolled my eyes. "I said I don't want to answer you." I got a few 'oohs' and 'damns', but other than that this was a like a normal day at school. Seriously. I talked to all my teachers except the mechanics teacher.

"I think you need to go see Mr. Xavier." That fucker is a principal _here_? Damn, that bitch is old!

"I think you need to remove tha-" A hand was suddenly clasped over my mouth, muffling my words into incoherent sounds.

"I'll take her, sir." It was Red, of fucking course.

"Thank you, Mr. Nichols." The teacher nodded and turned back to his lesson.

Brick yanked me up by my arm and dragged my out of the room. I would have followed without the pulling at one of my limbs, but Red seemed determined to rip the damn appendage off. He swung me around to face him once we were in the clear, and boy did he look pissed.

"Have you ever heard of staying under the radar?" He snapped.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "but it's not really my style."

Brick looked like he was about to explode. He gripped onto my arm harder and his eyes darkened in their red color. Then he said maybe the biggest compliment I had ever heard,

"I already have one Butch Wyatt, I don't need another!"

It was like music to my ears. I had to fight the urge to smile triumphantly and forced myself to keep my cool 'I-don't-give-a-damn' attitude. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him bored.

"Look, I get why you want me to behave, but being a sarcastic ass to figures of authority is just in my DNA." I spoke truthfully. "Even the green heroine isn't such an angel." I pointed out. I mean for fuck sake, her first period class was detention!

"That's not-"

"Your a Rowdyruff Boy. Am I right?" I yanked my arm back, eyeing him up-and-down in an attitude snarky asshole kind of way. He nodded. "You're like the freaking poster boy for disrespect and bad behavior. I see it as you can't judge me for being such a snarky bitch when you're a sarcastic pain in Pinky's ass yourself." I smirked triumphantly, knowing I had won the battle when he opened his mouth to speak and put a finger up, but slowly shut his mouth and drop his hand back down to his side.

"You have a point," He exhaled, "but can you leave the disrespect for teachers to Butch. I don't need the school up my ass about _two_ misbehaved twats."

"Ok, a-I'm not a twat, I'm a bitch. B-I can water it down, but you're out of luck if you want me to completely stop." I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hip out to the side. "and C-I _always_ have a point. It comes with the female territory."

Brick smirked in amusement and rolled his eyes. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and slightly pushed me in the direction of the office. He was defiantly warming up to me.

"Detention?!" I snapped. "I wasn't even that bad to the-"

"She'll take it, Mr. Xavier." Brick cut me off. "Thank you." He said as he guided me out of the room.

"That's fucking bull shit!" I snapped. "The prick was asking for it."

"You weren't listening to the man's lesson and then proceeded to make him out as a fool in front of his own class, Mickie." Brick lightly chuckled. "It's just for one day anyways. It's not like you're Butch and attend it every morning." I rolled my eyes and shifted my bag on my shoulder.

We left the office and saw Butch leaning against the wall. It was time to make the switch and luckily my next class was with the Old/Young man. Time to do some urgent bonding. Boomer had been warmed up to me the minute we first encountered outside the Complex. Brick was obviously warming up to me, seeing as I'm practically 50% Rowdy and I knew their brain patterns. Butch, however, was the one that had yet to actually make a friendly gesture or really do anything besides avoid me and glare at me.

"Keep an eye on her." Brick spoke. "She already has one detention."

"What she going to do in mechanics? It's the fucking troublemaker class." Butch rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. He pulled his hood up over his head and started walking in the direction of the garage. I looked to Brick and gave him a peace-sign before darting off to keep up.

We walked in silence mostly, the only noise coming from Butch's headphones...which I didn't particularly mind. I wrapped the jean jacket around me tighter, trying to block out the cold. I didn't have leggings, which was fucking awful, but I at least my own heat generating powers to back me up somewhat. I looked up at Butch, wondering what was going on in his head. He must not have had a good time in first period detention this morning.

"I can take a picture if you want to keep staring." I jumped slightly at the sudden speaking.

"And I can get you a giant pair of pliers to help you take that stick out of your ass." I retorted. It was aggravating being near someone just like me.

He shot me a glare and growled. I returned the action and followed him into the shop. I knew where to go, but I didn't know if they had an extra pair uniform. Butch introduced me to the teacher, who was surprisingly the same teacher I have in 2050. I shook the man's hand, acting as though it was my first time ever meeting him, and he gave me a small unnecessary tour.

"Do you know what you're doing or do-"

"My grandfather's a gear-head." I laughed lightly. "I know what I'm doing." I gave the man another hand shake, then turned around to be shoved a uniform.

"I had a spare." Butch rolled his eyes. "Changing room is over there." He didn't even look at me when he pointed over to the room.

I took the black coveralls and changed as fast as I could. I didn't like the baggy feeling I got from the sleeves, so I just put the pant section on and tied the torso portion around my wait. I pinned my bangs back with a bobby pin I found and grabbed an oil rag from the tool closet. I put my headphones in and pressed play on my playlist labeled "Mechanics". It was mostly just old Fall Out Boy, Blink-182, Green Day, and few various other bands.

I asked the teacher if he had anything I could work on and he told me about the Impala. A beautiful '67 Chevy Impala. I fell in love immediately, and also recognized it as the one the guy had stashed away in 2050. I rubbed my palms together in excitement and started going to town. I popped the hood and smiled wider when I realized this was going to be a project that would last me months. Finally, something to look forward too!

I was working hard and completely zoned out. My inner gear-head had been channeled and I was so far in my own world it was unreal. I didn't even realize when some more students walked in. My head was down and my arms were engulfed in the engine, the students wouldn't have even noticed me anyways. I wiped my hands off with the oil rag and looked down. The car was missing a few pieces.

"Wonder if Dean could get them." I muttered to myself, wiping the sweat off my forehead with my forearm. I shoved the oil rag in my pocket and started for the Mr. Dean's office.

* * *

 _ **-Rory-**_

There were people with jumpsuit like uniforms on, head and arms deep in cars, and covered in oil and sweat. A girl walked past us, her face smeared with oil...or what I could see of it. I grimaced and looked away. "Do you think they'll let us transfer classes?" I asked is disgust at all the sweat oil covered people.

"No, they won't." Beck huffed and looked around. "Rory," He shoved his elbow into my side, "Look."

I looked in the direction his gaze was in and saw Mr. Wyatt. He had on a black jumpsuit uniform and his hair was spiked up with gel. He was frowning at something and his hands were hidden in the hood of a car. He looked kind of like Mickie when she was practicing or working on a car, or like Beck when he was reading a big book or working on homework. Determined.

"You think we should say something to him?" I asked...stupidly. Yes, I know when my questions are dumb, but I can't help it!

"Do you have a death wish?" Beck snapped and whacked me upside the head.

"No." I muttered under my breath and followed Beck into the actual class room. There were a few girls in there gossiping or painting their nails. They must not have liked actually working or getting dirty. I couldn't blame them, I wouldn't want to work on a car either.

Beck and I took seats at the back table and kept quiet. Beck pulled a book out of his back pocket and I put my head down, ready to take a nap.

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

"How'd you know to do that?" I jumped at the sudden company, but when I saw Butch looking over my shoulder I took a headphone out and replied with "Huh?"

"How did you know to do that? To stop the engine leak like that." He said, pointing to my temporary patch-job fix to a leak.

"Oh, uh, my grandfather." I said, slightly out of breath. Mechanics was hard work and pretty tiring. "He taught me everything I know." I shrugged, and looked down at my patch-job. "I can fix it properly once Dean gets those parts in."

Butch nodded, staring at the car. He ran a hand over the side and walked around it. Inspecting as any true gear-head would. It was a beauty. In major need of extreme repairs, some body work, and a paint job, but a beauty none the less.

"'67?" He asked, glancing up at me for a second.

"Yep." I nodded. "Original interior and engine, but I think I'm going to have to upgrade a few parts. They're too old and rusted over." I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged. I hate upgrading cars. Original everything is my kind of car, but this beauty deserved to run and to make her run would mean to upgrade her.

"I can get you a few parts I think." Butch offered. I gawked for a minute than regained my cool exterior. On the inside I was freaking bouncing off the walls excited that I was bonding with the 18 year old version on my grandfather. It was like being close to him in a whole new level. "And I can take car of those dents for you, but as of now that's all I can do."

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers." I held my hands up, happy for the help.

"Alright, well, you better go get cleaned up." Butch exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "Next class in in a few minutes."

I gave him a smirk and tossed him my oil rag. I washed the oil smears off my face and cleaned myself up a little. Luckily I didn't have any stains on my dress, and I only had a smear on the rubber of my shoe. I unpinned my bangs and stuffed the bobby pin in my shoe. I put the jean jacket on and folded up the coveralls up. I stuffed it in my new Mechanics locker and used the spare lock Dean had. I checked the security of it and then followed Butch out.

I had third and fourth with Boomer, who I was handed over to outside the garage, and before I knew it lunch had rolled around. Boomer and I talked about our last classes lesson as we headed to the cafe. Brick and Butch were waiting for us outside the doors and pushed themselves off the wall when the spotted us. Both of them smirked when the saw me and I even got a hair-ruffle from Brick. Butch swung an arm over my shoulder and gave me a small nuggie.

For the first time since waking up here I was truly content and happy.

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

"The mystery meat looks even worse than normal." Rory muttered under his breath. I snorted in amusement and let the lunch lady drop a scoop of brown glop on my tray. I rolled my eyes and follow Rory out of line. We were to sit with the Puffs, but I didn't see them. We were looking when suddenly a door swung open. My heart stopped when I saw who it was.

"Beck," Rory gawked, "it's Mickie."

It was her...in a dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail, very unlike her by the way, and she was smiling. Butch had his arm slung over her shoulder, Boomer was laughing about something and following behind them, and I nearly dropped dead when I Nonno with them and ruffling Mickie's hair. They all looked so young, the ruffs I mean. Butch was dressed like a common troublemaker, Boomer looked as though he couldn't have a care in the world, and Nonno...well, it was looking in a mirror with Nonno...his hair was just a little longer.

"She looks happy." Rory whispered.

"Of course she is!" I snapped. "She's literally buddy-buddy with her idols." I rolled my eyes.

"Should we approach her?" Rory asked, eyes glued on her.

Damn, when did she get so fucking curvy? I was so use to her wearing things that covered her legs and jackets that covered everything _else._ That dress was cut on the sides, showing her tiny waist, and her legs were slim and tan and-

OH MY GOD! What is wrong with me?! I was literally just sitting there thinking of highly dirty thoughts...about my BEST FRIEND! I'm sure Rory was probably thinking the same thing. I mean, he is a boy after all.

"Hey, dumb-dumb and dipshit!" We snapped out of our trance and looked over at Buttercup. "Stop checking out the new girl and come eat." She snapped...no, I mean literally snapped her fingers and pointed at the two empty seats.

"We'll see her later, Rory." I muttered and led the way to the table.

I was suddenly plagued with bad thoughts of my best friend and I really wanted it to stop. Can someone please help me?


	6. Victoria Secret and regular secrets too

_**Hey guys! So, last time Mickie bonded with both Brick and Butch. Even shared a total grease ball moment with Butchy boy himself. Beck made a new friend and Rory had to suffer Mechanics. Beck and Rory spotted Mickie in the cafeteria and that's where we left off my lovely readers.**_

 _ **So, without further a due, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

The mystery meat looked ten times worse here in 2015. I went with the salad bar and loaded my tray with lettuce, spinach, black olives, tomatoes, cheese, onions, and Italian dressing. I was really hoping I'd get my protein that night when Brick decided on dinner, because I get cranky when I'm meat deprived. I sat next to Brick and across from Butch and Boomer at the table. Butch was inhaling the probably toxic food, Boomer was playing with his brown glop, and Brick was eating an apple and reading.

"So, Brick, did you hear about those new kids?" Boomer suddenly asked, pushing his tray aside.

"Wah wave wew wids?" Butch asked with a mouth full.

"What?" Boomer looked at him.

"He said 'We have new kids?'." I translated boredly. I got a raised brow and I shrugged, "My family is mostly boys like Butch."

"Well, yeah, we got these two new kids and everyone's saying they look like me and Brick." Boomer explained. "Apparently, Professor Utonium decided to house these two boys and enrolled them here." I dropped my fork, which thankfully went unnoticed by the boys.

Beck and Rory. They were here? Where? I started looking around, but I didn't see anybody. I didn't see a redhead or a dumb blonde that fit their description. I went back to eating and casually looking around, trying to see if I could spot them. Boomer continued to talk about how they were apparently just like them-which no one had any clue as to how much they really were alike-and Butch and Brick listening closely.

"Think it's some punks mocking us?" Butch asked, ready to jump into a brawl.

"Nah, just some kids the school thinks looks like us." Brick shrugged and looked at me. "What are you looking for, Mickie?"

"Oh, uh, just...um...just trying to see if I can spot them." I answered. "I mean, if they look that much like you guys I think it might be interesting." I shrugged, playing it off...terribly.

"Sure," Brick said suspiciously and turned back to his brothers. "I'm thinking we bail on the rest of the day." He said.

"But Rugrat and I have detention after school." Butch spoke up.

"So make it up tomorrow." Brick ordered and got up. "Come on, let's go shop for some clothes for Mickie."

* * *

 _ **-Rory-**_

"They're leaving." I muttered. "Beck, they're leaving." I tugged on his sleeve, trying to speak as quietly as I could.

"Who's leaving?" Mrs. Wyatt asked. Damn! She turned around and watched Mr. Nichols and the rest of the Ruffs walk out the door. "The Rowdyruff boys? They always ditch. No biggie." She shrugged and jammed another forkful of mystery meat in her mouth. "I Vo vonder vho ve vew virl vis vough."

"Oh, you mean the girl in the cute dress?" Nana cheered. "I have her in my third period class. Her name is Mickie."

"Mickie what?" Mrs. Nichols chimed in, looking up from her book.

"I don't know." Nana shrugged. "I heard she already has a detention because she refused to give Mr. Tanner her last name."

"Oh yeah! I heard she totally ripped the windbag a new one." Mrs. Wyatt smirked. "Thank God someone finally did."

"Buttercup!" Mrs. Nichols snapped and glared at the green claded Puff. "Anyways, I wonder why she'd befriended the Rowdyruff Boys."

"Or why _they_ befriended _her_." Buttercup added in.

Beck and I looked at each other and then back at them. Blossom was looking at us intently and looked deep into thought.

"Wasn't the friend you were looking for named Mickie?" Sometimes I hate how fast Reds catch on.

"Yes." Beck nodded.

"And was that her?" Nana raised a brow.

"...Yes." I answered. "Before you go and get all twisted about this, let me remind you that we got separated from her!" I quickly said before I could get pummeled by one of the only two people in history I've seen beat Mickie in a fight.

"Please explain further." Blossom encouraged, surprisingly really calm.

"Look, all we know is one second we're headed to school and the next we wake up from a knock out here." Beck waved his arms around, gesturing to this whole time. "Rory and I woke up not far from Mojo Jojo's Volcano, but Mickie wasn't with us. You three picked us up when we were in the middle of looking for her. She must have ran into the boys in some kind of similar manner, and they decided to help her."

"The Rowdyruff Boys don't just _help_ people." Buttercup snorted. "She must have kicked their asses into helping her or something." She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "I would have paid good money to see some random chic take down Butchie Boy."

"Buttercup," Blossom sighed, "stay on the subject please."

"Yeah, BC, I wanna know where she got that dress." Mrs. Nichols pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance with my Nana and Mrs. Wyatt. We blues and greens aren't easy people to keep on topic.

"She probably made it." Beck shrugged.

"Made it?!" Nana shrieked.

"Yeah, Rory's Nana taught her how to do shit like that a long time ago." Beck, once AGAIN, shrugged and rolled his eyes. "She got tired of seeing Mickie dress like a boy, and showed her ways on how to look tough and pretty all at once."

"A very smart woman." Nana cheered. She had no idea...

"Ok, so your friend was with you when you were actually ' _knocked out_ ', but when you woke up here in Townsville, she wasn't with you anymore." Mrs. Nichols proceeded to change the subject back to the matter that really held importance.

"Sort of, yeah." Beck nodded.

"What do you mean by ' _sort of_ '." Mrs. Wyatt raised a brow and leaned closer.

"Well, we were already in Townsville..." Beck started and looked at me, "thirty-five years into the future."

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

Shopping with the Ruffs is probably the freaking best thing ever. No one asks for money, I get shit for free, and I have personal bitch to boss around in each story I go in. Being feared is _way_ fucking better than being ' _respected_ '. So far, we have been in Hot Topic, Spencer's, Black Heart, and even into Rue 21. I have a whole fucking closet worth of clothes, but I spared everyone on the shoes thing. I only needed my trusty combats and nothing else.

"Don't you think that maybe we have enough here?" Butch groaned.

"Uh, I have to make one more stop." I bit my nail.

"Victoria-"

"No!" Butch snapped. "No way in hell! Nuh uh, not going to fucking happen!"

"But I have to." I argued back. "Look, I can't just have _one_ bra! I have to at least have like two or three. And BTW the one I'm wearing now is in major need of a fucking wash. Which means I need a new one while I wash this one." I yelled and showed the black strap of my currently in-use bra.

"Girls are fucking weird!" Butch ran a hand through his hair and nearly pulled it out. "Can't you just go in there and walk out with one. Why do we have to go with?"

"Because they'll make her pay if we aren't with her." Brick pointed out, not really effected by the whole _bras-and-thongs_ atmosphere.

"So? Just fucking pay." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Just fucking pay?! Do you not know how much Victoria Secret _anything_ is? A fucking cheap bra is still like forty bucks! And that's a cheap one!" I was livid. I really just wanted to grab a pair of lace thongs and put the things on his head. I wanted to see him freak out like a little girl. "I didn't think someone who ' _pulled major ass_ _'_ would mind seeing a few bras and thongs. I thought you'd be use to it." I mocked and put a hand on my hip. "Or are you full of shit about that to?"

I smirked when I saw his face shut down. He glared at me for a minute and turned and walked away. He came back only seconds later and shoved a black bra in my hands.

"Here." He snapped.

"But you don't even know-"

"Thirty-four double D." He cut me off. "Am I wrong?"

I was as red as Brick's hat. How did he- But he's my- Oh fucking gross! I subconsciously started to cover myself, but all I did was make Butch snort in amusement.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, sweetie. I've seen enough girls to know that I girl with a tiny width like yours is a thirty-four anything and I also know that you're a double D solely on the fact that no one can fill out a shirt of _mine_ like that unless they are a double D." He crossed his arms in victory and awaited my response.

"But you didn't get the right-"

"It's a Victoria Secret perfect fit. Trust me, it's the right type." He rolled his eyes and pushed a dark green one in my hand as well. "You said at least two or three. I got you two new bras, so there. Now, let's get the fuck out of here!"

* * *

 _ **-Buttercup-**_

Everyone of us were extremely shocked about the whole Rory and Beck future bull shit, and we all didn't believe it. But Professor U confirmed it for us. Blossy and Bubs decided to stick around and ask them a few questions, which little red hood decided to pick and choose cautiously which ones to answer and which ones to refuse to answer. Somehow, that little dark haired girl fit into all of this too, but of course she was with Butch and the Ruffs.

I stuck around for the interrogation, but after three hours and thousands of rejected questions, I decided to leave. I went home and took a quick shower and got dressed into something else. I just threw on a pair of my gray sweatpants and rolled up the top some, and then threw on a black t-shirt. I waited until my parents went to bed and then I took off into the night.

I went down the to the park and perched myself up in one of the trees. I laid back and chilled, waiting on someone to arrive.

"Damn, he is always fucking late!"

* * *

 _ **-The Complex-**_

A few days pass and everyone is doing ok. Boomer and Mickie sit in front of the TV watched random things and Brick is in his room reading. Butch is in the kitchen making something for him and everyone to eat. Of course, normally they'd be going out to eat, but Brick decided to stay in this one time. It was snowing and no one wanted to get out in that. The boys had gone out a few days before, caused some slight havoc and got into a battle with the Puffs of course. Mickie stayed home, not really comfortable with the actual crime shit.

Mickie stretched and yawned real loud. It was kind of late in the afternoon, she had attended a really boring detention and even had to fly all the way back to the Complex. She had thought about taking a nap when she got there, but Boomer had Cartoon Network on and all the ' _good_ ' shows as Butch put it were on. Some big marathon of Johnny Bravo, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and some other various shows were on back-to-back. Mickie had to admit that these shows killed, no, massacred the ridiculous shows that came on in 2050.

"So, Mickie, what do you think?" Butch came in with a bowl of something yummy smelling and defiantly greasy...Mickie's favorite.

"These shows are fucking ridiculously good." She smirked and grabbed the bowl from her young grandfather.

"Well, they're the freaking best. All the other shit on Disney and Teen Nick are absolute crap." Boomer pipped in.

"You're absolutely right." Mickie yawned and devoured the whole bowl in minutes. "I'd love to watch more, but I've got to catch some Z's." She stretched and stood up. Normally, she slept on the couch, but they were occupying as of present.

"You can take my room." Butch said. "I'll take the couch tonight." He looked up from the screen, smiling slightly.

"You sure?" Mickie raised a brow. Butch had defiantly warmed up to her, no doubt, but Butch's room was his sacred place. Mickie hadn't stepped one foot in there since she had to make his t-shirt into a dress. Every morning she got ready in the bathroom now and slept on the couch with the foot rests pushed up next to it.

"Yeah, good ahead." He shrugged. "I think I'm going to stay up and watch the marathon anyways."

Mickie shrugged and gave him a "Whatever", before giving Boomer a quick hug-which was a nightly thing-and Butch a fist bump and let him ruffle her hair. The both told her goodnight and went back to mindlessly watch the screen. Before going to bed, Mickie stopped by Red's room and knocked lightly. No one answered of course. When Brick, or Beck or Blossom or Nina for that matter, started reading, there was no way they'd hear something so small as a knock. So, she opened the door slightly and tossed a rolled up sock at the redhead.

"Hm?" He looked up, book slightly closed. "Whatsup?" He groggily asked.

"Nothing." Mickie shook her head. "I'm going to bed, just wanted to say goodnight and let you know that Butch is letting me sleep in his room tonight."

"Alright. Good night." Brick smirked and then went back to his book. Mickie closed the door quietly and went down the hall to the last door. Butch's room was dark green and black everything. It was the male version of her room in 2050. She curled up under the sheets and let the darkness consume her and drag her blissfully in the land of dreams.

* * *

 _ **Ok guys, that's it for now. I know it's late and all, but I had a whole lot of shopping to do yesterday and today. Promise a new one tomorrow and keep those reviews coming in. I like knowing how you're enjoying the story and I like to know your views on it as well. Tell me what you thing should happen, and hey! I'm going to let you guys decided on how Mickie finds Rory and Beck. Just leave a review for me by the tomorrow and I'll incorporate it.**_

 _ **With all of my love, Until next type-**_


	7. Code E! This is not a drill!

_**Ok, I can't thank you guys enough for the DMs and reviews and the suggestions. Musa Tecna bestfriends Forever, I loved your idea. Thank you for sending it in, and I'm going to use it...but also tweak it slightly. Anyways, Last time you guys read, the Ruffs had taken Mickie shopping which caused Mickie and Butch to skip out on detention, and Rory and Beck let it spill about their origins. Oh, and Buttercup was waiting on someone. Who can it be? Butch? Mitch? Some random ass skater boy? Let's see...**_

 _ **So, without further a do, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

Ok, so now that a portion of our secret is out, it's a lot easier to function. Nonno and the others don't know what significance they have in the future, but they do know Rory, Mickie, and I are from the year 2050. It's less awkward, and hell, us Rowdies have officially been here in 2015 for about two weeks. Christmas is in a few days, and I've gotten pretty accustom to living here. Well, I don't hate it as much and all, but I do want to get back to my time. Rory and I have put off contacting Mickie for the time being. We decided that maybe we should observe her for a while and wait for a better time to confront her.

"Hey, Beck?" Rory popped his head in the small crack between my door and the frame, and knocked lightly. "Blossom just called, she's coming over to talk about something." That's another thing! Rory has finally stopped calling Nonno and Buttercup Mrs. Nichols and Mrs. Wyatt, and when speaking to me he calls Bubbles by her name instead of Nana.

I stretched and yawned before giving him a slight nod in reply and getting up. Rory and I had been sitting around the lab, so I was just wearing some black sweats and my jumper. Rory was still wearing his pajama pants and a white t-shirt, but I didn't think Non-I mean Blossom would mind. I ruffled his hair and gave him a small smile before leading him down stairs. Blossom was in fact waiting for us in the living room. I lazily put my hands in my jumper pocket and gave her a nod as a 'hello'.

"Hello, Beck. Rory." She gave us both polite nods.

"Blossom." I responded and stopped a few feet in front of her. I heard a crash in the kitchen and saw Buttercup come walking out. I raised a brow and looked at Blossom. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, Buttercup is just hungry." She shrugged and then suddenly remembered why she was there. "That's not why we are here though."

"Rory told me." I replied. "Said something about having to talk to us?" I looked between the green puff and my grandmother lazily. "So?"

"Well, while you two are working on figuring out how to get home, I thought that maybe you two can help us with some Townsville crime fighting." She sounded as though she wasn't suggesting, but demanding. "It would be nice to have two more working bodies to help us, and you both seem to have some very functional powers."

"Is this you asking or demanding?" I raised a brow.

"She's telling." Buttercup shrugged and shoved another granola bar in her mouth. I shuddered in disgust and was disturb at how greens eat. All of them have jaws that seem to freaking pop out of place just so they can put as much food as possible in their mouths. "I don't personally think we need help, but Blossy here thinks it's a good idea."

Blossom opened her mouth to say something in response, but then the hotline went off. She floated over and answered the phone and said things like "I understand", "Yes, sir", and "Sure thing, Mayor." She jammed the phone down on it's hook and looked up at us.

"Looks like it's time to show us what you've got, boy." She said like me-in charge. "Buttercup, call Bubbles."

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

"Ugh!" I groaned. "I'm bored." I was laying upside down on the couch. Boomer and Brick were doing something for school, or work, or some bull shit. Butch was sitting on the couch with me, playing video games. There were no sport games on for the day and there were no interesting shows on to entertain me, and after two weeks, I was pretty bored of watching everyone play games. I had actually read one of Brick's books. _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. I didn't understand shit, people from Great Britain talked in like fucking code!

"What do you want us to do about it?" Butch rolled his eyes, still playing hid fucking X-Box.

I thought for a minute, but nothing came to me. In 2015 the Ruffs caused havoc and terror in the hearts of the towns people. They were criminals, constantly breaking in to places, robbing banks, destroying the town for the hell of it. Wait! What if we do just that? I mean, I'm a hero yes, but that's in 2050. In 2015 I technically don't exist, so if I caused a little hell, it wouldn't be really bad. Plus, I could find Rory and Beck that way.

"Watch if we go raise a little hell?" I said seriously, looking in the abyss.

The room fell silent. Butch's game ceased all noise and the constant mumbling from Brick had seemed to stop as well. I looked up and everyone was staring at me. Brick was looking at me in shock, Boomer looked confused, and Butch was smirking. If someone had dropped a pen right then, it would have sounded like a sonic boom.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"You want to raise hell?" Brick choked out. "Like, destroy the town?" He seemed at a lose of words.

"Yeah, I mean why not?" I shrugged. "I live with criminals and I'm bored. Seems like it's a good way to waste time."

"They grow so fast!" Butch cried and picked me up and giving me a big hug. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away.

"No need to mock me." I muttered.

"No, if you want to cause havoc, then we will." Brick stood up. "I think we all need to waste a little time anyways."

"Really?!" Boomer cheered, pushing his homework away.

"I wonder what those Powderpuffs are up to today?" Brick smirked. "Let's go say hello to our favorite little goody-goodies." He led the way and Butch and I started twitching in excitement. My first crime!

.

We floated above the town, looking completely bad ass. Brick floated a little higher than us, his hands shoved in his pant pockets. Boomer floated to the right, his arms crossed over his chest. Butch floated off to the right, his hands interlocked and rested behind his head. I floated a little below them, my hip cocked out slightly and my hands on them. I had my white "The Band Is With Me" t-shirt and black shorts and my combats (of course), Butch had on a dark green wife beater and jeans, Boomer had his blue zip-up jumper and jeans, and Brick had on his normal red flannel and jeans and leather jacket. Let me explain something. Yes, it was winter and cold as fuck, but us greens have this inner inferno. Being able to heat myself up really helped sometimes.

"Butch, the honors?" Brick smirked down at him. Butch nodded and smiled sadistically. He clasped his hands together hard and started to pull them apart slowly. Green fog started falling out like poisonous gas. That douche Michael used that technic! I'd have to ask Butch about that later.

"Mickie," Brick said and nodded at me. I interlocked my fingers and started to charge thousands of volts between them. I let the energy flow between my fingers, my joints, my muscles, and the rest of my body. I closed my eyes during the process, but once the energy hit my face I snapped my eyes open and in one swift movement sent thousands of volts into the foggy green mist. Boomer followed after us, causing every water source in town to erupt. Brick then finished it up and used his laser vision to trim up a few buildings. We went about this for a while until we heard,

"Stop right there Rowdyruff boys!" We all spun around, but I nearly fell from the sky when I spotted two familiar faces.

* * *

 _ **-Rory-**_

Mickie? Mickie was causing this? She was tearing up the town? But Mickie's a hero! She's my friend, my partner, the girl who lives two floors above me. She wasn't a villain! I looked over to Beck, he was just as shocked as I was.

"I thought you two said your friend wasn't a villain!" Buttercup yelled at us. "I told them they should have confronted her weeks ago! Blossy, this is their fault!"

Beck and I froze as soon as the words flew from Buttercup's mouth. Thanks to her, Mickie now knew she was here. Mickie wasn't a person you kept secrets from, she'd tear you a part if she found out you were keeping one from her. I slowly turned my gaze back to her and saw anger written all over her face. I heard Beck gulp in fear, but I was so scared my mouth went dry. I heard a buzzing sound and saw green volts start to expand over Mickie's body.

"Mickie, you got these two?" Butch yelled out, his arms folded over his chest and his expression cool and cocky.

Mickie didn't respond, which was bad. I started to slowly float back, ready to retreat, but just before I could take off a painful and very high charged volt hit me in the chest. I screamed in pain and Beck snapped to.

"Rory!" He called out.

"I'm good." I said weakly, holding my chest.

"Mickie, what are you doing?" Beck yelled out, now angry. She didn't respond to him either.

She just shot lazers at him then a charged energy blast. She flew fast at him and drove her knee into his gut and her clasped hands down on his back, forcing his to drop a few hundred feet in the air. She turned her attention back to me and disappeared. Oh no, not this! She appeared behind me and round house kicked me in the face when I turned around. She was kicking our asses and bad. She knocked Beck a thousand yards back, dropped me a few hundred feet in the air, and sent us flying into various buildings.

"You two knew I was here and didn't say anything!" She yelled and deflected Beck's lazer shot and my water bomb. In fact, she sent my water bomb back at us, but this time it was buzzing with hundreds of charged volts. Let me tell you that shit was seriously painful.

"You've got to let us explain, Mickie!" I shouted from below her.

"Shut up!" She screamed and slashed the air with her nails. Foggy volt charged mist flew at me, numbing my entire body.

"Mickael Rae!" Beck called out. "What would Butch think!" She stopped lashing out at me, her face twisted into anger and appall. She started viciously twitching and her eyes started glowing dark green.

"I think she'd kicking your asses!" Butch called out stupidly.

"Beck, Code E!" I yelled in fear. "Code E!"

Beck didn't move. Did he want to die? I went to yell at him again, but I saw the flaming red aura surround him. Dammit! I had a Code E on my hands and a freaking suddenly brave red, ready to use a technic he'd never practiced. I took a deep breath and flew as fast as I could at Beck. I heard a scream of anger and pushed myself faster. Thankfully I had knocked Beck and myself out of the way of Mickie's Lightning Cannon technic just in time. I pretty sure my shirt caught the heat radiation and was now singed, but it was just a shirt.

"What are you trying to do!" I yelled at Beck. "You know better than to bring that shit up! And you know a Code E means move your ass before you fucking die!" I was so made I wanted to slap Beck, but now wasn't the time.

"You two okay down there?" I heard Blossom call out. None of the original six had moved, they stayed on their opposite sides and watched us. I think the Ruffs were confused, but the Puffs knew a little about the current situation...just not the whole "Butch-Code-E" thing.

"Yeah, peachy!" Beck snapped back sarcastically then moved his attention to the still Emerald engulfed Rowdy. "Will you stop having a fucking bitch fit for a second and let us explain, dammit?!" I took the green energy blast she sent our way as a no.

"Maybe we should let her cool off before we say anything else." I suggested and looked between my red leader and my green bronze.

"Cool off my ass. She needs to take a midole and get over this hissy fit!" Beck yelled, gaining a searing lazer to his arm. Her yelped in pain and gripped onto the now bleeding gash.

"She's ten times stronger than the both of us, Beck. You know if she really wanted she'd have us in a coma right now!" I hollered. "Stop fucking taunting her!"

"She's being a spoiled brat right now, Rory!" Beck yelled back at me, his red hair now falling out of it's dog tail.

"And you're being insensitive!" I snapped back. I turned back to Mickie, who was still glowing Emerald. "Mickie, we're sorry! We really are! We didn't mean to hurt your feelings and we sure as hell didn't mean to piss you off. We just though that maybe we should wait until we could get you alone, but you were constantly with at least one of the Ruffs!" I called out and thankfully watched as the Emerald glow started to fade and her eyes slowly turn back into their forest green color.

"Mickie, you okay down there?" I heard Brick call out.

"Yeah, Rugrat, you chill?" Butch shouted. He calls her Rugrat _here_? I shook off my confused state and turned back to Mickie.

"Let's go!" She called out, still glaring at the both of us. "You two stay away from me!" She growled and floated above us. "Or else I'll really do some damage!" And just like that Mickie was nothing but a dark green gleam in the sky, followed by another green streak and a red and blue.

I turned to Beck, anger racking up my body. He had really done it this time! He could be so fucking insensitive sometimes. If it didn't go his way then it was wrong, even if it did concern feelings. We had been wrong and we should have confronted her the minute we saw her, but Beck would admit that and instead brought out Code E and even further damaged the bond with our friend. Hopefully after Mickie cooled off, she'd come find us and let us explain.

"What?" Beck snapped, now apparently angry with me.

"Fuck you." I snapped and sent a sonic wave his way. "You couldn't just shut up and let her take her anger out! You just had to fucking push her to her limit! Do you even realize what you've just done!" I cried out, severely angry.

"She was just having a temper tantrum-"

"She might not ever talk to us again, Beck!" I cut him off. "We are stuck in a year that's eighteen years before we're even fucking born, and now the only person who can even understand what we're going through may not ever fucking talk to us again! Even if we get back to 2050, I highly doubt she'll talk to us!" Beck rolled his eyes at me and scoffed.

"Stop being a drama king, Rory." He muttered.

"Stop being a drama king?! You stop being a fucking insensitive shit head!" I was as red as his jumper by now. "What if you were separated from me and Mickie for two weeks and then found out that we knew where you were and we didn't even fucking bother with telling you! And then proceeded to bring up the one family member that means the most to you as a weak spot! Bring up Butch like that was so out of line, Beck, and you don't even realize it!"

"Rory-"

"No, don't talk to me. Mickie may have been out of line, but at least she had a reason to be." I growled and pushed past him. "Don't follow me." I said towards the stunned Puffs and took off towards the beach. I needed some space.

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

Why is everyone mad at me? Mickie was being a spoiled brat! And who is Rory to tell me when I'm being an ' _insensitive shit head'_? I stood there, stunned that Rory, sweet, well-mannered, never blows up Rory, had just went off on me in front of people like that. I was even more shocked that he cursed. Rory never curses, but damn did he use some green worthy language. I looked at his deep cobalt blue streak as it faded in the sky. He was going to the beach. He always went to the beach for space.

I started to go after him, but Bubbles and Buttercup cut me off. Why are all the Blues and Greens out to get me today?! They shook their heads slowly, obviously on Rory's side.

"Let him blow off some steam." Bubbles said quietly. I glared at her and tried to push past her.

"That means give him space, ass hole!" Buttercup snapped and pushed me back.

"They're my team. I can't just le-"

"Let him have some space." Blossom pipped in. "You have a whole lot of explaining anyways." She looked pissed and her arms were crossed over her chest. I felt like a five-year-old again. She looked the same way she does in 2050 when she'd upset with me.

Fuck...

* * *

 _ **Ok, so that's all for today my lovely Puff Ruff fans. Tell me what you think. Should Mickie and Rory forgive Beck? If so, how easily? And what do you think Blossom's going to ask Beck? And what's the Ruff's going to do with Mickie? Let her blow off steam? Question her about her ties to the two new Puff groupies? Or comfort her in her time of need?  
**_ _ **Review and tell me what you think...**_

 _ **Until next type-**_


	8. I miss you guys

_**OK, so I know it's been a really REALLY long time since I'm posted, but just so you know it's only because I've been surprisingly busy over my break. I am so going to make it up to you guys...**_

 _ **So without further a do, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

If I could mentally kill someone right now, Beck and Rory would be obliterated and turn to ashes! And then I'd take those ashes and I'd throw them into the ocean so the fish could eat them! The Ruffs were behind me, like far behind me. I was fuming and going hundreds of miles an hour in the sky. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and destroy something all at the same time. I felt like setting something on fire or electrocuting something.

"Mickie, if you keep going your going to cross the Cityville boarder!" I heard one of the boys calls behind me.

"And superpowers are way beyond illegal there!" Someone else yelled.

I rolled my eyes and took a sharp turn and headed for the ground at an alarming speed. I left a trail of green fire behind me when I skidded across the field, burning a whole lot of farm land. I hit my knees and dug my fingers into the dirt. I let out so many volts that I'm sure one of the Ruffs would be burnt toast. The ground buzzed with green electricity and a few trees caught fire. I heard Brick give Boomer order to put it out, but I just kept setting the place a flame.

I soon ran out of energy and all the buzzing stopped. Boomer had put the trees out and Brick and Butch landed when they knew it to be safe. I just sat there, my fingers still buried deep in the dirt, on my knees, head down. Tears fell from my eyes and hit the ground, but they weren't sad tears, they were frustrated and angry tears. Why? Why would they not tell me this whole time that they were here? Why would they let me continue to search for them when they had already found me? Why?!

"They were waiting for us to be gone." Boomer said.

Had I said everything aloud?

"Nah man, they're just douches." Butch retorted.

"I really think they were waiting." Boomer muttered.

"Well, you're just naive, Boy Blue." Butch rolled his eyes.

I pulled my fingers out of the ground and sat up. I was a little more calm, but I was still ready to rip Rory and Beck's heads off. I looked up to Butch and Boomer arguing and then turned my attention to the more serious Brick. I knew what he was going to ask. I knew his suspicions had returned. I knew he had probably caught on by then.

"2050." I said.

"What?" Boomer and Butch turned their heads towards me, but I didn't look away from Brick's red eyes.

"That's the year I'm from. 2050." I explained and stood up, wiping my hands off on my shorts. "I was kidnapped and sent here along with Rory and Beck. That's their names by the way."

"I woke up in some ally and ran to the Complex as fast as I could. I live there in 2050 with my family and Beck and Rory's, but it looks different there. I live on the top level with my grandparents and my parents. We even own a Boxing gym called The Ring, but here it's that burger joint you took me to my first night here." I sighed. I wasn't holding anything back, I was going to tell them everything.

"What's you last name?" Brick demanded more than asked.

I looked over to Butch and said "Wyatt." He was shocked...of course.

"And the other two?" Brick demanded again.

"Rory Diamond and Beck Nichols." I turned to him, now glaring a little. "We're your grandchildren, not your children."

"Your parents must have had you young." Brick placed his index finger and thumb on his chin and pondered. Thinking of how this was possible.

"Well, you had _them_ pretty young too. They were just following tradition, so to speak." I corrected him.

"And their mothers?" He looked up at me.

"Who do you think." I rolled my eyes.

"And your parents are both X children?" He raised a brow this time.

"No, one is human." I sighed and thought of Mom. I hadn't thought of her and Dad since I got here. I had thought of Old Man and BC a million times, but Mom and Dad not once. I missed Mom's spicy dark smelling perfume and the way she would randomly hug me and tell him how proud she was or how cute I was. I missed the way Dad would have random play fights with me and even the way he scolded me for getting yet another detention. I missed the fact that my Mom was a human and the fact she even looked it. Her brown hair falling to her back and her grey eyes showing love and warmth and security...in a very humanly way. Her human touches on things and her human outlook on particular situations. God, what would she say right now? What would she say about Rory and Beck?

"There were no other X children for them to reproduce with. None that we knew of anyways." I snapped, daring him to say something about my human mother...or human parent. He didn't know it was my mother that was human after all. "I can't tell you who has what for obvious reasons, but I can tell you that I am the granddaughter of Buttercup Mason and Butch Wyatt."

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

"So, you going to explain willingly or forcefully?" Buttercup snapped, cracking her knuckles.

"What do you want me to explain?" I sighed, rubbing my temples. It was nearly dark and Rory hadn't come back. I knew where he was of course, the beach was his go to place, but he had never stayed this long before.

"First of all, I've only seen two people use electricity like that, and both of them are from _this_ time." Blossom folded her arms. "Where would Mickie learn something like that?"

"Sounds to me like you already know where." I snapped.

"Why did you use Butch like some kind of weakness? As if Butchie Boy would care what she did." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"2015's Butch Wyatt wouldn't care." I rolled my eyes, hinting a bit more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The green Puff furrowed her brows. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"He means that Butch is somehow related to Mickie in the future." Blossom answered. "Correct?"

"He's her grandfather." I sighed. I caved. I gave up. I was going to spill the beans.

"And her grandmother is..."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner." I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you think she looks so similar to the both of them? Hell, why do you think Rory and I look so similar to the Ruffs? We are your grandchildren! I'm honestly surprised you and Brick didn't catch on sooner to be honest. Now, the other four, I can say I expected them to be blind to the similarities."

"What was that?" Buttercup growled.

"You can pummel me all you want, I truly don't give a damn." I looked at her flatly and shoved my hands into my pockets. "All I care about is Rory and Mickie, but they both want nothing to do with me right now."

They all fell silent and just looked at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed past them. I heard Bubbles or Blossom ask me where I was going, but I just took off. I didn't head for the beach and I didn't bother searching for Mickie, there was no use. I just flew high above the city, loosing myself in the clouds and blue sky. Before I knew it was sitting on top of Mojo's laboratory. I always find myself at the highest place in Townsville when bothered or upset. I sat up there, looking at the sky and thinking.

I had really said all those things to her. I had brought Butch up to hurt her...I think. I used her weakness against her, when the whole time I had really been in the wrong. Mickie was rightfully upset with us. I should have just ran across that cafeteria and hugged her. Knowing Mickie, she'd never say it, but that's all she wanted. She just wanted to know we were looking for her and that she wasn't here alone. All I had to do was tell her was that we were here and she wasn't alone.

Rory was right. I am insensitive.

* * *

 _ **-Butch-**_

She looked just like BC, even when she slept. Her hair was longer, but other than that she was a spiting image. How had I not seen it? Sometimes I'm so completely stupid. This was my granddaughter, and she was scared and lost and so damn far from home. I was so cruel to her when she first came here, and even though I wasn't so mean anymore, I was still so fucking cruel for not seeing it. Her eyes were mine. Her attitude was mine. She was me and I hadn't noticed any of it.

"Butch,"

"Go away, Boomer." I snapped, still leaning against the door frame-watching her sleep in my room.

"But, Brick-"

"Go away!" I snapped and pushed him across the room.

"Brick told me to tell you he's going to see the Powerpuffs!" Boomer snapped. "Damn, I was just doing what I was told!"

"What?" I looked at him. "Brick's doing what?"

"Going to see the Powerpuffs, let them know what's going on." Boomer glared at me and picked himself up from the floor.

"Buttercup," I muttered and started for the door. "Boomer, watch Mickie." I said before slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 _ **-Buttercup-**_

"We just found out ourselves." Blossom sighed and looked at the substance in her mug.

Brick had came to tell us about the whole grandchildren from the future thing just after Beck himself took off. I sat at the table with the two reds as they talked, but Bubbles sat in the living room looking out the window. I'd bet she was thinking of Rory. She'd been already fond of the kids, but now knowing he was her future grandson put a spin on things. Made her feel a little more worries I guess. I was feeling pretty worried myself. I mean, Mickie had really went destruct-O on those two and now I had no clue where she was. I mean, Brick said she was ok, but I could only guess what she was really. If she's anything like me then on the outside she looked fine and ok, but on the inside was a tornado of hurt, anger, sadness, and complete and utter brokenness swirling around inside her.

"Who did you leave her with?" I spoke up, but continued to looked down at the table.

"What?" By experience and knowing him all too well, I knew Brick had looked at my and raised a brow. He was Blossom's counterpart after all, knowing her meant knowing him that well.

"Who did you leave Mickie with?" I looked up this time. If left with Butch, then I knew she at least had someone there who understood what she was going through, but left with Boomer was like putting her in a torture chamber.

"Butch wouldn't let her out of his sight when he found out." Brick answered. "I don't think he even heard me when I left."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the door flew open and a panting Butch was suddenly trying to catch his breath and clutching onto the wall. I glared at Brick just as soon as it registered with me who came rushing in.

"Would let her out of his sight my ass." I muttered and walked over to my counterpart. "Where's Mickie?" I asked, helping him up.

"Sleeping," He pushed out, "in my room."

"Come on, let's go see her." I sighed and looped on of his arms around my shoulders, helping him walk.

...

"See? I told you she was sleeping." Butch rolled his eyes, leaning against the door frame. "She conked out while we were flying home. I carried her the rest of the way." He spoke softly, looking down at her with something in his eyes I have yet to ever see in his eyes.

"She must have used a whole lot of energy." I whispered to myself.

"She set some trees on fire and electrocuted a field." Butch retorted, letting me know I was more correct than I knew. "She was really upset over those two."

"Well of course. Wouldn't you be?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Yeah, but at the same time there's no way for them to know. We're the greens. They won't ever know what that means." I was shocked. Butch was way more insightful than I gave him credit for. I looked back down at Mickie and pushed back her hair.

"I am so sorry." I whispered.

This girl was my granddaughter. This fragile scared girl was someone I was to care for in the far future. I let a few tears fall from my eyes. I had seen her in school, in class, even in the sky from time to time and never noticed. I didn't put two and two together and see the extreme similarities. She had Butch's eyes no doubt, but her eye shape, nose, face shape, damn near everything was me. Hell, if you cut her hair some she'd be me no doubt.

"I didn't notice either." Butch spoke softly. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"But I'm her grandmother. That means I should have seen it." My heart was breaking with every second. I really should have known.

"In 2050." Butch yanked me up by my arm. "You're her grandmother in 2050. Right now, you're a seventeen year old girl. You can't expect yourself to notice something like this. Hell, I live with her and didn't see it." He snapped. "Now, wipe away your tears and be the Buttercup she knows, because she's really going to need that." He said and wiped his thumb against my cheek.

I looked at him in shock. I had no idea Butch could be like this. I was suddenly wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. I was going to stop myself, but he had wrapped his arms around me waist and began hugging me back. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and calmed myself. If Mitch had seen me I know he would've broken up with me, but I don't think I really would have cared. Knowing my future was with Butch, I was a little more calm and less worries about my life.

"BC," Butch spoke quietly, "she's waking up."

I let go and slowly turned around. Mickie was tossing a little and then suddenly her vibrant green eyes fluttered open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes for a minute and looked between me and Butch. When it registered with her she shot up, standing on the bed. She looked around the room and slowly sunk back down to the bed. Tears began classing over her eyes and she bit down on her lip, attempting to prevent herself from crying. It was in vain. The tears spilled over her waterline and she covered her face with her hands. She didn't really make noise just shook and her shoulders rose and fell in a crying motion.

"What's wrong?" Butch was now frowning.

"She thought she was home." I bit back my own tears.

Butch and I looked at each other and then back to her. We crawled onto the bed and hugged her. I smoothed her hair down and Butch pressed his forehead against the side of her head while holding her tight yet gently. I let a few tears fell from my own eyes. Butch and I must be so worried about her in 2050.

"I thought," Mickie cried out. "I thought I was-"

"We know." Butch said softly. "We know."

"I miss you guys so much." She sobbed harder, letting it all out.

"We miss you too." I said knowingly. Something told me that Butch and I were taking it worse than anybody in Mickie's time.

* * *

 _ **-2050-**_

"Mom, you have to get out of bed." Wesley called out to his mother, but she didn't budge. "Mom, please." He pleaded, but the woman just laid there, looking at a picture on the nightstand.

"Wesley," She said.

"Yes?" He said, hoping she was finally pulling it together.

"Go away." She said, tears stinging her eyes once again.

Wesley stood there, disappointed. "Yes ma'am." He whispered and closed the door behind him.

She was gone. Her precious granddaughter was gone and to where no one knew. It had been weeks and there was no sign of her. Buttercup had search high and low for her the first couple days, but not even Butch could find her and none of the villains had seen her either. Buttercup had been in bed ever since and Butch was just sitting in Mickie's room. He had been the one to go down first. He was somewhat ok for a day, but the minute he had opened her door he had collapsed. He sat against the wall, just staring at everything as if that would bring her back. Saber sat along side him doing exactly the same. A few times the wolf hybrid had come into the room and laid with Buttercup and licked her tears away, but he was mostly with Butch, just laying next to him whining and whimper in sadness and heart break.

Blossom and Bubbles had come to see her a few times attempting to get her up, but nothing worked. Joey and Wesley were completely distraught of course, but when they realized that Butch and Buttercup were not going to get up and do anything, they pulled themselves together and forced themselves to work and provide. neither of the two complained either. They knew even though Mickie was their daughter, she was far more close and precious to her grandparents. They loved their daughter of course and they missed her dearly, but she was with her grandparents every second she could be. Her first words were BC and a very terrible pronunciation of Butch. She ran to her Old Man over a scarped knee before her own father.

Butch, out of everyone, was taking for worse. He wouldn't get up to bathe or eat, he hadn't slept since going into the room either. Brick and Boomer had to come in and force him into the shower and help him get dressed and force him to eat. Bubbles would hypnotize Saber to eat and Blossom would take him outside to potty. Sage, Nina, Ria, and Cody helped a tone and each missed their children as much as the Wyatts did, but forced themselves to continue working and providing. Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles took off work to take care of Butch and Buttercup full time. Joey and Wesley couldn't afford to and the city owed the Ruffs and Puffs anyways.

"Butch, man you've got to get up." Brick sat in front of his close friend, but Butch just continued to stare off.

"Can you at least eat a little?" Boomer held up a spoon full of chicken broth. It was the only thing easy enough to force down his throat without killing him.

Butch didn't even look at them or acknowledge their existence. He just stare at her room to far gone to even cry. His Rugrat was gone. His mini me was no where to be found. He looked everywhere for her and asked around everywhere, but none of the villains or fellow heroes had seen her.

"She's gone." He choked out. The first words he'd uttered in weeks, hope rose up in Boomer and Brick. He looked at them, tears finally falling from his eyes. "She's just gone and I can't find her." He cried out. His friends hugged him, allowing him to let it all out.

"We miss them too." Boomer cried.

"We'll find them." Even the great Brick was crying. The old man all sat crying in Mickie's room. Butch knew he'd just go back into his comatose state, but at least his friends knew he wasn't so far gone that nothing could help. He was just out for awhile.


	9. Matt Teayoda One weird kid

_**Last chapter got kind of intense. Butch and Butters had a moment and bonded with Mickie in time of deep sadness and brokenness. We got a peak of things in 2050, but Old Man and BC weren't doing so well. Beck took off on his own and Rory was still...as far as we know...at the beach. What's going to happen this time? Is all going to be forgiven? Will Mickie pull herself together and put her wall back up? Is Beck going to apologize? Is Rory coming back? Find out Here...**_

 _ **So without further a do, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

 _ **-Rory-**_

The sun had set hours ago, but I couldn't force myself from my spot on the beach. I had a feeling Beck wasn't going to be at the laboratory either, and I didn't feel like going back playing 20 questions with the Puffs. I was sure they knew everything by now, Beck probably caved and told them everything. Shit, I would have caved the first day if Beck hadn't told me to keep my trap shut.

I looked up at the moon. Mickie loved the moon, always said something about the single light in the dark. She was more poetic than people truly knew and way more poetic than she'd ever let on. I wish she wasn't mad at me. I wish I could have just hugged her and told her I missed her like she really wanted instead of fought her. Beck said it would be better to catch her alone and give her a little time. Boy, was he wrong this time. Well, he'd been pretty wrong ever since we got here. His aggression had been worse for sure, but he really was slipping in the leader department. I guess he was just as scared as I was and didn't know how to feel that particular way.

"Rory!" I heard someone call out my name. I looked up flatly and saw Beck high in the sky looking for me. His red streak glowed neon in the dark sky and his eyes burned just as bright. "Rory, come on!" He called out again and frantically looked around.

"I'm down here." I muttered, knowing he could hear me just fine. His eyes spotted me and he dived towards the ground.

"I knew you'd be here." He huffed and gave me a smirk.

"It the ocean, Beck. Water's my power source." I rolled my eyes and looked back to the ocean.

"Rory, I was wrong." I froze in shock. Was he apologizing? Beck never apologized, or admitted when he was in the wrong. "I've been a jerk, I know that. But I have no idea how to get us back to our time let alone be your leader in this day-in-age. I'm sor-"

"The high and mighty Beck Nichols is apologizing?"

Mickie?

"Make a wish, Rory. This is more uncommon than a shoot star." She was smirking, like always, and her arms were folded over her chest.

"Mickie, I-"

"No chic-flicks." She held her hand up and shook her head. "I understand what you did and I forgive, but I'm still pretty pissed." She narrowed her eyes at the both of us. "You two ever pull a stunt like that and I'll castrate you. Capiche?"

"Yes ma'am." We both gulped.

Her eyes softened as she looked between the two of us. "God, I've missed you." She choked out and threw her arms around the both of us. "I thought I was alone here. I thought you two-"

"We're here. We promise." Beck sighed and tightened his grip on the two of us.

I smiled, just knowing my team was back together. We had Mickie back, and Beck could be a leader again. We had found each other. The little bit of light in the darkness.

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

"No, I'd like to stay with the Ruffs." I shook my head, turning BC's offer down.

"But they're the Rowdyruff Boys!" Bubbles shrieked...just like she would in 2050. "They're, like, evil and stuff!"

"I prefer Anti-victims of authority." Brick sarcastically called out and grinning as he did so.

"Still, you three are criminals. She should be living with town role models." Blossom interjected in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But I'd like to _stay_ with the Rowdyruff Boys. It's more comfortable for me." I stated with a nonchalant shrug and eye roll.

"They're boys!" Bubbles shrieked with her hands clutched tight together over her heart. Rory was so her grandson.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Beck and Rory. I pleaded with my eyes, begging them to step in and help me out. I mean I've lived with them for years and they knew me better than anyone, could explain me and my case better than I could. Shit, I mean come on! I listen to Punk Rock bands, dressed in slightly girly clothes, had piercings, worked on cars, and my two best friends were of the male species. I barely talked to any girls at my school as it was, and Max and Roami don't count. Beck sighed and finally stepped in.

"Mickie isn't really the kind of girl to hang out with _other_ girls." He shoved his hands into his pockets and rolled his eyes. "It's very uncomfortable for her."

"Yeah! She's totally like one of the dudes!" Rory smiled widely.

"What Rory means is she prefers to waste time with the guys than get caught up in gossip or drama that girls typically bring on." Beck sighed and lazy looked at his grandmother. "You put her in a living situation with one of you three and you're going to hate it."

"Her safety is all we care about." Blossom retorted.

"You should be considering your own!" Rory pipped in again.

"Once again I'll translate." Beck pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mickie's safety revolves around her sanity. Put her with guys and she'll be pretty ok, but you put her with other females and she'll go crazy and then we might have a Code E to deal with." I smirked. My friends always had my back!

"What is a Code E?" Bubbles raised a brow.

"I lose touch with humanity." I shrugged and looked down at the cat that was rubbing against my leg.

"Excuse me?!" Blossom was alarmed.

"What Mickie means is she has this condition passed down to her by her father and her father's father." Beck groaned.

"Me?" Butch raised a brow and looked down at me. "I'm perfectly healthy I'll have you know!"

"It's not a physical condition exactly. It's more mental." Beck explained. "We call it Code E in 2050, but simply put, it's a condition in which Mickie gets so upset-or more appropriately, angry-that her mental stability snaps in half and a more Rowdyruff side tends to take over. It's like a split personality bent on revenge, blood, and violence."

"And have we treated this Code E?" Blossom held her chin between her thumb and index, a very common thing I tended to find her doing in 2050. I call it the scientist habit.

"Sort of." Beck sighed. "We can't seem to find an exact cure, but we have found a way to reverse the effects once they show up. But it's only temporary. Once pushed past that point of anger, they return to this Emerald state."

"Emerald?" Bubbles questioned.

"It's what the E stands for." I yawned.

"It's the color they're eyes tend to turn and they seem to glow the color as well." Beck looked at me. "I was surprised Mickie pulled herself out of this one herself. Normally it takes a few treatments to reverse the effects." He raised a brow, pondering and wondering and calculating like he normally does.

"What are these treatments exactly?" Butch was the one to ask a question this time. Bet he thought it was way worse than it really was.

"It's a shot." I lazily looked up at him.

"Antidote X, a blood sample for one of our green members, and an ounce of heart-healthy low fat milk." Beck listed the components.

"Why milk?" Boomer made a yuck face and shivered slightly. I forgot he hated milk.

"Lowers blood pressure." Brick interjected. "Correct?" Beck nodded his head and looked back to Blossom.

"As you guys saw earlier, once they snap they're totally different. Mickie was blood thirsty and hungry for vengeance and solely targeting Rory and I." Beck looked at me again. "A lot of people have tried to get their hands on the Wyatts just to use them as weapons. The treatments were more for their protection than the protection of others. They don't seem to hurt or bother innocent people when going Code E like that. It's almost like they have a instinct that tells them who to target and they focus on that person only."

"They're a scientist's dream subject." Brick and Blossom muttered at the same time. They looked at Butch and I like they'd been starving for months and we were two big juicy dancing steaks. I felt very violated and uncomfortable.

"Can we change the subject back to me staying with the Ruffs?" I scratched the back of my neck and took a small step back. They were going to eat me alive...or cut me open. I couldn't tell.

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

"A party?" I raised a brow. A boy with bright blue hair had handed me a flyer, telling Mickie, Rory, and I about his ' _killer_ ' party and how much he'd like us to be there. "We don't really party." I looked at him, examining his attire. His right hand was wrapped up, his eye was bruised but it had already turned yellow-green, and his clothes were nothing more than a wife beater and a pair of baggy jeans.

"Look, man, it's going to be sick and you three are like A-list prime time shit." He sounded like a fucking crack head. "Everybody's going to be there and everybody's going to want _you_ guys there." He grinned, revealing a semi-healed gash in his lip.

"Why us?" Mickie raised a brow.

Now I could understand why Mickie would be invited to a party. I mean, she dresses like a class-a bad ass and acted like one too. I mean she was wearing a green shirt with gashes all over it and the sleeves pushed up her arm, black tights, her combats, a long necklace, and several fucking bracelets of the leather, spiky, thin bangle genre. Her bag was leather and was hanging off one shoulder lazily and her hair was down but messy in that I'm a sexy bad ass kind of way. But, why would Rory and I be invited? I was in a Vans t-shirt and flannel with jeans and my red snapback...which I bought myself. And Rory...well Rory had his blue jumper and khaki shorts with his vans. We were typical nobody dress-a likes.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone saw your fucking kick ass fight last week!" The kid threw a fist in the air and smiled excitedly. "Plus, she's like total fucking babe and you two are the only thing every girl talks in this prison. If you three came then this party is easily the party of the year!"

I looked at the other two. Rory looked excited and Mickie looked like she could give a shit. I just didn't know. We'd been to a few parties back home, but those were held by Max or Roami...Mickie's friends. We knew those people, trusted them, and knew we could spend the night without being attacked in our sleep. Here, we were the three spot light kids who hand out with the worst villains and the supreme heroes. We had connections on both sides and people tended to focus on that.

"What could it hurt?" Mickie shrugged and lazily looked at the kid. "What time?"

"For real?!" He jumped. "You'll come?"

"Not if you don't chillax." She retorted.

"Dude, you won't regret this!" He grinned from ear to ear and turned to run down the hall. "The three new kids are coming to my party!" He hollered down the hallway, attracting a whole lot of attention. We watched him for a minute in shock and regret. Rory was of course still excited, but Mickie and I were skeptical.

"I've got Auto." Mickie suddenly muttered and started walking off.

"But you had Auto third period!" Rory called out.

"I swap home ec for a second Auto." She lazily waved with her back to us. "See ya later."

...Sometimes, she was a little too relaxed...

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

"So you got invited too?" I said lazily and chugged my Pepsi.

Brick, Butch, Boomer, and I were sitting on the school's rooftop skipping class and doing really nothing. I was flipping through a magazine I had swiped from the Valero we passed on the way to school and chugging down soda. Boomer was playing with his PS4 handheld, Butch was smoking and kicking back, and Brick was reading...of course. This was way better than going to Mr. Stick-Up-Asses class.

"Butch did, we just tag along." Brick muttered boredly.

"Matt Teayoda's house is pretty big and his dad so much alcohol it's deadly." Boomer said while continuing to violently playing his game.

"Dude seems off." I muttered, flipping to the next page boredly.

"He was probably high on something." Butch sighed. "Man's always fucking high on something."

I sighed and closed the magazine, not very interested in it anymore. "Well, I'm out." I sighed and stood up and chugged the rest of my Pepsi before tossing the can off to the side.

"Where you going?" The all looked at me. They weren't concerned or worried, but boredly curious.

"Shopping. Skating. Anything." I shrugged and floated a few inches off the ground. "I'll meet you guys back at the Complex before the party."

"Kay, just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Butch took another drag and blew rings out.

"That's a very non-existent list." I smirked and flipped him the bird jokingly before taking off.

* * *

 _ **Ok, that's it for now guys. It's a pretty chill chapter I'd say. What do you think should happen at the party? What should they wear? Send me links or descriptive ideas and I'll totally make it work. Remember review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Until next write-**_


	10. Mickie?

_**Guys! We r at chapter 10! I've never made it this far trying to write the story! So, as a celebration we are throwing a party...well, Matt Teayoda (Tee Yoda) is throwing this party more correctly. Mickie, Rory, Beck, and everyone had been invited. Now, the Rowdies are the guests of honor, the life or death of this party. Everyone wants them there and that's a whole lot of pressure. What will happen? Who will hook up? Will everything be easy breezy low key normal?**_

 _ **So with out further a do, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

Rory, Beck, and I floated over the party host, Michael Teayoda's house. Teens were drunk and making out on the lawn or smoking on the front porch and music was spilling from the house. I had texted the guys hours ago to head out without me and as we floated over the house we saw our grandparents show up...with their counterparts.

BC and Butch showed up with Butch's arm over her shoulders. They both dressed in black and green of course. BC had on a green and black crop jumper, ripped up black jeans, and wedged converses. Butch had a forest green t-shirt on with the sleeves cut off, his ripped up fade jeans, and converses of course. I matched the two in attire. My black crop had a cliche forest green skull in the middle, lime green frayed denim shorts, black tights, and wedged converses. BC's hair was down and shaggy and mine was down and messy. Butch's shagged underneath his snap back.

Blossom and Brick showed up not touching, but still together. The red and grey was pretty much a predictable thing for the two. Brick's red flannel was over his grey tee, his blue jeans were slightly frayed, and his vans were regular red. Blossom's long tee was pink and her leggings were dark grey and his hightops were pink of course. Beck matched with his red tee, blue jeans, and red vans. Brick and Beck both had on red backwards baseball caps, but Blossom had her hair tied back in a loose ponytail that was swooped over her shoulder.

Bubbles and Boomer showed up holding hands. They both had white and blue as per usual. Boomer's blue baseball shirt was slightly loose, his jeans were well fit, and his sneakers were brand new and white. Bubbles had a casual baby blue party dress that had quarter sleeves and a white belt across her abdomen with her white shiny flats. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. Boomer and Rory's hair swept to the side in the front and shagged in the back.

All in all, we all matched.

"Shouldn't we be down there?" Rory asked in anticipation.

"I wanna drink dammit!" I snapped.

Beck was holding us up. He wouldn't allow us to fly down and enjoy ourselves. He claimed he was scoping the place out, but I knew him better and I knew he was staling. It's what he did at Max and Roami's parties too. I sat criss cross in the sky while watching everyone else have fun and drink.

"Give me a minute." Beck muttered. I groaned and let myself hang upside down now. It was thin I caught a glimpse of my grandparents laughing and talking to each other. I smiled at the sight, but frowned when I saw the brunette giving them the stink eye from across the lawn.

"Yo, Red, who's that?" I asked and pointed to the brunette.

"Mitch Mitchelson." Beck shrugged.

"Oh I know him!" I snapped up in right side up position. "BC told me about him."

"Yeah, Mickie, they dated." Rory laughed. "He's jealous."

"Duh, dipshit. BC's a major catch and now Old Man has her." I smirked triumphantly.

"He's moving in." Beck muttered and pointed.

I looked down to see Mitch angrily walking towards BC and Butch. I narrowed my eyes and zipped down there. I landed in front of him and held my hand out. It pressed against his shirt firmly and he looked down at me angrily.

"Whow there tough guy." I snapped. "Leave 'em alone."

"Back off, girly." He snapped and pushed my hand off him. "Go back home and play dress up in your mommy's clothes."

"Ooh, go one." I rolled my eyes. "Just leave them be and go find yourself a nice pretty cheerleader to bang." I stood in front of him with my arms over my chest. He suddenly looked down at me and smirked.

"I bet you'd just love that." He said slyly. "But I don't do Buttercup wannabes." He pushed me to the side and walked past me.

"Uh, gross." I made a yuck face and stuck my foot out to trip him.

Mitch hit the ground hard and everyone laughed. I knew BC and Butch were looking now, everyone was. I kicked him over and looked at his now dirt covered face.

"Ok, A-do I look like a fucking _nice cheerleader_. Like use the tic sized brain of yours before talking dipshit." I put my foot on his chest and pushed down hard. "And B-when someone says layoff, especially someone who looks like me, you fucking lay off!" And then I squatted down to his face. "And C-I'm no wannabe. I'm what everyone else wants to be. Capishe?"

"Yeah, whatever." He grunted and pushed my foot off his chest.

"Now, lay off and go find yourself a _nice cheerleader_ to bang before I snap your foot off and shove it up your own ass." I crossed my arms and growled. As instructed the kid ran off and I smiled triumphantly.

I heard a bunch of people whispering and gossiping about the event, but I just ran a hand through my hair and turned to face my grandparents. They were both mimicked my smirk with their hands folded over their chests. I walked over to the two and BC held her arm out. She draped it over my shoulders when I was close enough and Butch playfully pushed me forward by my head.

"You finally got here." Butch chuckled.

"Actually, I was here way before you." I rolled my eyes and pointed up to the still floating Beck and Rory.

"What are they doing?" BC raised a brow.

" _Scoping the place out_." I put air quotes around the words and rolled my eyes. "Yo, costs clear! Come chill!" I cupped my mouth and yelled at the two.

Beck flipped me off and Rory automatically descended from the air. When he touched the ground he took off to find his grandparents. Beck however just landed on the porch and leaned against the stair rail. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"I'll be back." I sighed and walked in the redheads direction.

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

"You know, it's called having fun. I suggest you try it some time." Mickie, smirking, said and sat down next to me. I didn't say anything, just stood there. "Whats up, Red." She nudged my shoulder, causing me to look at her beautiful face. She had done her own makeup of course, and the eyeliner made her amazing forest green eyes even more noticeable and the red lipstick made her lips look so-

Ugh, what was I think. Mickie's my best friend, not some girl I looked and thought of like that.

"Nothing," I grunted.

"Oh, come on, Boy Genius. I know you better than that." She rolled her eyes and pressed on the subject. "So, what's bumming Captain Buzz Kill out?" She joked and poked at my face.

"Mickie, go have fun. I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and looked back out to the lawn.

"Oh my God, come on." She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. I tensed a little and forced myself to relax. I looked down at our interlocked hands from the corner of my eye. What was she doing?

"Come on, Captain Buzz Kill." She smiled and pulled at my arm. "I'm going to force you to have a good time."

I followed reluctantly and watched her push her way through the dancing crowd. Occasionally she turned to look at me and smile. I forced myself to put up the whole I-don't-care act and wear a bored expression, but on the inside I was bright red and completely loving the feel of her hand in mine.

She handed me a Red Solo cup filled with some clear liquid. Water? She gave me water? I raised a brow and looked at her in confusion. She started laughing, which I loved to hear. It was like angels singing when she laughed.

"It's not water, Becks. Its vodka." She laughed. "Smell it." She said and started chugging down her own cup.

I shrugged my shoulders and downs it. I started coughing and good god did my chest burn. Was it supposed to burn? I didn't like this stuff!

"Oh my God, Beck!" She gasped. She forced me to stand up straight and patted my back.

"That shit burns." I choked out with a smirk.

"You're such a dork." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Let's get you somewhere to sit down." She looped one of my arms around her shoulders and started to lead me away.

"No!" I snapped and pulled back. "You said we'd have a good time, right?" I asked. What was I doing? I never did this!

"Yeah, but you-"

"No, let's have a good time." I said and grabbed another cup. I chugged that one down, wincing at the burning, but handed her a cup. "Good time, Mickie." I said and downed a third one.

"Bottoms up." She rolled her eyes and downed it.

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

What was he doing? I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he downed a fifth drink. Being an X-Kid made it a little harder to get wasted, so he wasn't plastered yet, but making his way there. I was working on my third, but he was reaching for a sixth by the time I finished mine.

"Hey, Beck!" I snapped, thankfully grasping his attention before he could grab the cup. "Let's dance." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"But I was-"

"Dancing's fun too." I rolled my eyes and pulled him out to the floor.

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

"Mickie, I don't know how to-" the music was too loud for her to hear me...even with her super hearing. It was a song Rory played all the time, but I didn't know the name or the artist, and everyone was dancing in couples.

Mickie started swaying her hips and run her hands through her own hair, making even messier and sexier. She looked at me and she was smiling as if she was laughing. She pulled me closer to her by my shirt and grabbed my hands. "Here." She said and put my hands on her hips. She looped one arm loosely around my neck and started slowly swaying us. Suddenly we were dancing closer and more like everyone else. It was either the alcohol finally getting a hold of me, or I was suddenly very skilled in dancing in such an inappropriate fashion.

Mickie was pressed against me and my hands gripped her tighter. She rolled her head and suddenly dropped and came back up, this time facing away from me. Her arm looped up and she placed her hand flat against my neck and we danced into each other. Grinding! That's what we were doing! I knew I had seen this somewhere.

The song had changed to something slower, but just as sexual...if not more. She turned to face me and our eyes locked. I didn't know what was happening. Mickie's eyes flicked between my eyes and my mouth. After a few seconds her eyes were stuck on my mouth and my eyes were stuck on hers. I let one of my hands travel up her back and to her face, where I cupped her cheek. Her arms moved around my neck and then suddenly, just as fast as lightning, we were kissing.

I was kissing Mickie!

Wait, no...Mickie was kissing me!

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

What was I doing? Who was I? Because the me I knew, and the Mickie everyone else knew, would never kiss...much less grind on Beck. But I had and was doing both. And good golly miss molly did his lips feel like heaven. I kissed him harder and let my hands travel into his hair. I pulled it, and pressed myself closer to him. I needed to be closer.

"Mickie," He groaned. My eyes fluttered at the sound and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his hand and led him away from the dance floor. "Where are we going?" He asked but I said nothing.

I kept walking as if I knew the place completely. I walked towards the stairs and started to go up them. "Mickie," Beck said again and I broke. I pushed myself against the wall and pulled him towards me. "Beck, shut up and kiss me." I said lowly, my eyes never leaving his lips.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now guys. The party isn't over. Mickie and Beck sure are close, huh?**_

 _ **Until next write-**_


	11. The Counterpart's warning

_**So it's defiantly been awhile guys and I totally apologize for that. But I did leave you guys with a hot scene between Mickie and Beck...like jeez who knew Mickie had that in her. Will it go anywhere? Will they put this to a stop? And where did Roami, Blayze, and Michael go? Are they in 2015?**_

 _ **Without further a do, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

Soft, warm, firm lips. Rough, callused hands pressed firm on my skin. Soft, thick, smooth hair in between my fingers. A firm, strong, supportive body pressing me against the wall. My eyes fluttered into the back of my head, enjoying this amazing bliss. But, just as I was finally enjoying the sweet pleasure, I came crashing down...HARD!

I pushed myself from his lips and I immediately looked away. I didn't have it in me to look into his scarlet orbs and tell him I was buzzed, high off my surroundings, and that this was one big ass mistake. His forehead was pressed against the side of my head, his heavy warm breaths hitting my bare neck, sending chills down my spine. I bit my lip, having a war with myself. Part of me-a BIG part of me-wanted to go back to kissing him. But the other part-the part that has saved my ass more times than I can count-was telling me to run the hell away.

What to do?

"Mickie! Beck!" Rory's voice had carried to us over the music. Thank you, Rory!

I pushed Beck back and looked at the bottom of the staircase. Rory wasn't there, but I could still hear him calling for us. Some drunk kids came stumbling around the corner, saying "They're up here! That's them!" I looked over to a still pretty buzzed Beck and rolled my eyes. I pushed him forward by his head and followed him down the case. We turned the corner and found Boy Blue pushing through the crowds of people, reaching for us.

"What's wrong, Rory?" Beck had suddenly snapped back into leader mode.

"Outside-" It was too loud to hear him, but I knew he meant something was going on outside. He kept pointing to the windows and so I grabbed Beck's hand and led the way. I felt Beck's hand squeeze a litter tighter around my hand.

We hit the cold air like a slap in the face, but I was pretty heated already so I wasn't exactly shivering. But when I saw three figures flowing above everyone, an icy chill went down my back.

Black shaggy hair, piercing green eyes, and tan skin. It was none other than that fucker from 2050. The idiot who sent me here in the first fucking place. I balled my fists up, staring right at him. He was smirking smugly, his arms over his chest and his legs relaxed in the air. I shot up in the air, maybe a good forty feet from my counterpart-I'm assuming-and growled.

"So, we meet again." A girl with hair like Beck's said smugly.

"What are you doing here?" Beck cut right to the point.

"Oh, you thought we'd send you here and that's be the end of it?" She rolled her pink eyes. "As if! You three are ours."

"I call blondie! He looks like a crier!" A blonde, slutty looking girl, cheered happily.

"Little miss bitch is mine." Said my counterpart.

"As if you could actually beat me, now that I know what I'm dealing with." I laughed. "I eat marshmallows like you for breakfast."

"Michael, we not here to fight." Girl-Beck snapped. "It's a warning. Be on the watch Rowdies, because we'll hit you when you're not expecting it." She smirked before they dissipated into a red fog.

 _Michael._

Mickie and Michael. Counterparts. The Greens. The Bronze. The Brutal. The Athletes. The Rabid Dogs. The Bloody. The Warriors. The Toughest Fighters. It would be one great battle between he and I. As equals, I couldn't wait to see his smug face again.

* * *

 _ **-Michael-**_

She was so angry. Perfect! The angrier she is and the more annoyed and irritated the more brutality in our battle. She was my exact equal. She could match me punch for punch, kick for kick, power for power. I would enjoy fighting such a worthy opponent. Those two dweebs wouldn't stand a second with me, Blayze and Roami barely could themselves.

I punched the bag again, excited for the day I get to fight one of the best fighters I could think of.

* * *

- _ **Beck-**_

A few days passed since Matt Teayota's party and our counterparts gave us our 'warning'. Mickie had yet to even so much as make eye contact with me. We sobered up pretty quickly after our... _heated_ moment, but we had yet to discus it. It made Mickie feel weirded out, I could tell, and Rory was starting to catch on to our tension. He's asked me multiple times if something happened or if we were ok. I just blew it off and told him that Mickie and I were fine, and reminded him that we weren't touchy-feely with our emotions like he was...even though deep inside I just wished I could get Mickie to just look at me.

I sat in my room, pretending to read a book I had lost interest in long before I even picked the damn thing up. Mickie was back at the Complex with the Ruffs, probably playing video games or sleeping or eating. Rory was laying on my floor with his headphones in and his sketch pad out. I didn't bother trying to get him to leave, and the Puffs were all doing their own things for the day. Professor was down in the basement Lab working on some new experiment. It was a pretty slow day if you asked me.

I kept the news on as background sound...and to keep an ear out for three unidentified villains. I don't know how they did it, but Blayze and the Counterparts had sent us here and then sent themselves to ' _finish_ ' us off. Now, put me against that Michael and Rory and I wouldn't last three minutes. Put Mickie against those two girls and they won't last three seconds, but Mickie can't take all three. Her hands would be full with Michael of course. I could handle Blayze and Rory could hand Roami of course, but as to when they're strike and if we'd be ready I had no idea.


	12. Greens can fight back

_**Hey guys, I know I've been gone for awhile, but I totally have a valid excuse. Senior year is just keeping me extremely busy and the boy's basketball team at my school has made it to Playoffs, so I've been off cheering for that. But I swear I'll try and make it up to you.**_

 _ **Ok, so last time we chatted, Michael and the other two counters came to 2015 and make a big scene-warning the rowdies that they'd be attacking soon. Michael and Mickie were ready to fight, so wound up they could taste the fights.**_

 _ **Ok, so without further ado, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

"Ok, so no more splitting up. Mickie, you're gonna have to move into the Professor's laboratory with me and Rory." Beck started devising his plan, forgetting that I'm a independent stubborn green in the process.

"No I don't."I retorted nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Beck snapped. I could see Rory stiffen from the corner of my eye.

"I don't _have_ to move into Professor U.'s lab with you, and I won't." I looked up casually. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"You've never had to go up against a counterpart before, Mickeal! This is a totally different situation." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at me as though he was superior to me. "You're coming to the lab, captain's orders."

" _Captain_?" I choked out in a laugh. "You may be a red there, Becky boy, and you may be the ' _leader_ ' of the Rowdies in the public eye, but you are no captain. No over me." I placed a hand on my hip and smiled to more of a smart ass.

"Micke-"

"A counterpart is only as strong as we perceive and allow them to be." I cut him off. "Those band of idiots are just like any other monster we've fought and I'll be damned if I let that Micheal bitch beat me again. He caught me off guard last time, he won't again."

With that I turned around and started walking. I didn't bother flying or running or anything like that. I was tired, slightly tipsy, and wanted to go back to the Ruff house to catch some Zs. But of course, Beck being a red and all, Leader Boy had to grab my arm and start making more demands.

"Mickeal, you will listen to me as your Captai-"

"You're not a Captain, Beck!" I snapped, turning around in an angry green blaze. I was already at stage one of Code E, and if he pushed it he'd be getting it full force. "Dammit, Beck, look in a fucking mirror. You're not your grandparents. They were Captains, leaders, reds to the core. Your just a damn wannabe until you actually do something like a captain and this isn't the time to be playing role play."

"I'm tired, tipsy, and to be honest, really craving a fucking cheese-burger. If you keep pushing your luck, I'm going to pummel you until the chemical-X in your veins can't regenerate you." I could feel the faint buzzing of my electrical waves and I could taste it slightly.

"Mickie, you didn't have to-"

"No, Rory. He needed to hear it." I snapped at the now scared blue. "We all did. We are NOT our grandparents." It hurt to admit it, but it was the truth. I was a green through-and-through, but I would never be like Butch Wyatt or even close to being like BC, but I would never stop trying. I fight to push myself and to get stronger.

"I train day in and day out, until I collapse on the floor, can't breath, bleeding from every pore, and I can barely remember who the fuck I am. You," I pointed at Beck, "read books in your room, locking yourself away from everyone. And you," I turned my attention to the scared blue, "paint or play music or football. That's it, that's all you two do. I've never seen any of you train with your grandparents, have a play fight that turned into something more meaningful, or even ask them about all this. About this chapter of their lives."

"Beck, I know you reds see us Wyatts as the bronze and brainless. We're just a bunch of baboons playing around and making all kinds of havoc and noise. And, Rory, you blues see us as the humor, the armor, the body guards, and as listeners-which I thank you for, but you guys don't get it either. Us greens are loud and annoying and maybe to affectionate in public because we care and we see life as the one chance you get to really live. YOLO right? We'll we are also the determined, the brave, the loyal, and the ones that make the hardest decisions for everyone else."

"If you two want to be anything like your grandparents, I advice you to take a chapter out of the Wyatt/Green handbook. Because, between the three of us, I'm the closest one to being anything like the Original Six." I was huffing and a little hoarse by the end of my giant speech, but I was happy I finally said something. Beck looked peeved and Rory looked shocked. I felt bad that I made them feel so low, but they needed to hear it and I needed to finally say it. This whole situation (the new annoying thorns in my side, being thrown all the way back to 2015, and getting use to not being home) has made thing just more clear on the subject.

"Beck, you said I had no idea what I was going up against this time because Micheal's my counterpart. Well, I do know what I'm going against. I'm going against myself, a broken version of myself. He's my counterpart, I know exactly what he is, how he thinks, what he thinks, how he functions. You two are the ones who don't know what _I'm_ going against. Only I can." I sighed. "Maybe it's time for you two to start understanding Blayze and Roami, and the only way to do that is to look within yourselves and to get advice from the original counterparts."

* * *

 _ **-Micheal-**_

HIM's old hell was abandoned and cold...no different from his new one. My room was the biggest of course-Butch Wyatt's old room. It was black and green, filled with exercise equipment, and his closet was nothing but old sweats, ripped up jeans, green and black t-shirts, and he even had a box off to the side of eyebrow rings and ear rings.

"Mikey, we're going out. Wanna join?" Roami, in the sluttiest outfit she could find, busted through my door without a knock or a "I'm coming in".

"No." I snapped.

"Why? It's night time, which means clubs and bars are so beyond packed." Roami licked her lips, probably thinking of what her knew victim would look like.

"I don't want to." I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" She raised a brow.

"Because I don't want to." I shrugged. "I'm going to get a good workout in and then hit the sack." I started pulling out my wallet and various items from my jean pockets.

"Oh come on, Mikey. Have a little fu-"

"I don't want to, Roami!" I snapped.

"Micheal, keep your voice down." Oh and here came little miss bitch to save the fucking day for Roami yet again.

"Blayze, stay out of this." I groaned.

"I am your captain and you will listen to me." She snapped and I laughed.

"Oh yeah, total Captain material, Blayze." I rolled my eyes. "'Let's go out and get wasted instead of stay in and train.' Yeah, some Captain."

I sat down on my bed and started wrapping my hands. Roami and Blayze were still standing there, waiting for me to say something else or for one of them to come up with a good enough comeback. I looked up at them and both looked astonished. I was the soldier boy. I took orders and never said anything back. Their perfect bronze-for-brains, kill-or-get-killed monster solider had just snapped back. I'd be shocked too.

"Shut the door on your way out." I nodded my head towards the wooden door and turned my attention back to wrapping my hands.

* * *

 _ **So, it was a shorty but we got to see the inner workings of the new comers. Micheal's a little wound up huh?**_

 _ **So, anyone out there that reads this I need some art done for it. I need visuals, but I want to see how you guys see everyone. So, please draw something and post it on and tag me in it. (Babycakes10)**_

 _ **Read and review and I'll see you next time.**_

 _ **Until next write-**_


	13. Green War

_**Hey guys. So last time we talked (or wrote really) the greens fought back. They snapped back and we're the perfect little soldiers they normally are. Kinda freaky to the others. What will happen this time? Let's see...**_

 _ **So, without further a do, lets make it do what it do-**_

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

It's been a few weeks since Mickie's little snap at me and Rory. She hadn't really said anything about it and went back to being that snarky sarcastic fighter we know. I hadn't dared bring it up. She might go emerald if I do, and I'm not physically or mentally prepared to go up against that again.

"Mickeal," One of our teachers called out. We were currently in English, which for Mickeal meant not paying any attention.

"Hm?" She nodded her head.

"Can you tell anything we just talked about?" The teacher raised their eyebrow and crossed their arms triumphantly. They had Mickie cornered.

"The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton." Mickie stated with a yawn.

"And?" The teacher's smirk dropped a little.

"The significance of Dally's character to the story's plot-line." Mickie picked at her ear.

The teacher had nothing to come back with, so she just stood there in awe...like everyone else in the class. Normally, Mickie doesn't pay any attention and then when she's called on she says something like "Oh, sorry I was asleep. That was a great bedtime story, Teach." The bell rang before anyone could say anything else, and even when it did ring Mickie was the only one to get up and walk out. Rory and I exchanged glances and then followed after her.

Finding her in the clustered hallway was easy. She was the only one who wore old band t-shirt, ripped up jeans, and flannels...you know, besides BC and Butch. Today she had her Blink-182 t-shirt, ripped up denim shorts, a green flannel, and solid black DC skates. Talk about rocker meets skater. Plus, she had green mist coming off her. She was having an off day.

"Mickie!" Rory yelled and she stopped. "You going to lunch?"

"No." She yawned.

"Where you going?" Rory asked cheerfully-his sneaky way of gaining info.

"The roof." Mickie stretched out and ran her fingers through her hair.

I remember my hands through her hair, I remember those fingers clawing at my arms. I remember those plump lips pressed against mine, and dear God, do I remember her body.

"Beck!" Rory snapped.

"What?" I shook my head and looked at him.

"Mickie said we can go to the roof with her if we want. The ruffs are up there." He raised a brow.

"Ok." I shrugged, pretending like I don't see the raised eye brows and suspicious looks from the other two.

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

What was so exciting for the other two to go to the roof? I don't know. It was just a roof...but Rory was like a child bouncing off the walls and Beck looked nervous. I led them up the stairs and pushed the big metal door open, and then badda-bing badda-boom! we were on the roof. And guess what. The ruffs were being just as boring as ever. Talk about a freaking expectation killer for the other two.

Butch was laid out with hands behind his head doing what he did best in present and past...sleeping. Brick had his nose in a book and a coke in his hand. And Boomer was playing on his phone and floating a few feet in the air. Talk about another average day on the rooftop.

"Mickie!" Boomer cheered and then threw a soda at me hard. I caught it with ease and plopped down next to Butch. I pulled another magazine from my backpack and kicked back.

"Uh, Mickie..." I looked up and Beck and Rory were standing there awkwardly and uncomfortably.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"We just though that maybe-"

"You thought we did something else beside hang out and chill?" I laughed. "I told you, Rory. It's not that exciting up here." I shrugged and went back to flipping through my magazine.

"Mickie," I heard Butch, but his eyes were still closed.

"Hm?" I yawned.

"Lifts." He groaned and I got up. I leaned back and Butch put one hand on my shoulder-blades and the other on my legs. He lifted me up and started lifting me like weights. I continued to flip through my magazine like this was nothing.

"Butch, she's like a hundred and twenty pounds. She's nothing compared to what you normally bench." Beck said matter-factually...like he knew what was going on.

"She channels more gravity within her core, putting more dead weight on Butch." Brick yawned and turned the page in his book. "Right now, she'd the equivalent to six hundred and forty-two pounds."

"Fifty-one actually." Butch pushed out.

"So, all you guys do up here is work out, read, and play on your phone?" Beck raised a brow.

"Pretty much." I yawned. "I told you guys we didn't do anything fun up here."

"We'll probably skip after this though." Boomer said and did a barrel roll in the air. "You're welcome to join us."

"Skip school?! But, we have three tests after lunch!" Beck snapped.

" _You_ have three tests after lunch. We have pretty much all repeating class." I flipped the page in my magazine. "BC goes with us sometimes, and Bubbles too...once." I smirked.

"Bubbles?" Rory said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Ror. She's gone maybe once or twice." I smirked devilishly. I could convince him to come with and I knew exactly how. "We're gonna go by the Fro-Yo place, the mall, and maybe even go see a movie or two. And you wanna know that best part?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "We might even stop by the candy shop on the way."

"I in!" Rory snapped and grabbed a soda before joining Boomer in the air.

"Well, Boy Blue is in." I sighed. "What do you say, Red? We might even stop by the Book shop if you ask nicely."

"I'm not skipping, Mickeal, and neither should any of you." Beck said flatly.

"Brick, your grandson is a freaking buzz kill." Butch pushed out.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.

"That's his grandmother's influence. Not mine." Brick said lazily.

Beck was red, like he always got when he was mad or embarrassed. I chuckled to myself and turned back to my magazine. Rory was having a blast with Boomer in the air, they went soaring far up and dive bombing back down. Rory's first adrenaline rush! I was so proud. Beck was still red and a little dumbfounded, which I enjoyed seeing.

"How many is that, Butch?" Brick yawned.

"Eighty." I answered for him.

"Alright. Let's head out." Brick sighed and stood up. He shoved his book in his back pocket and levitated himself a little. "BOOMER, WE'RE HEADING OUT!" He yelled up and two blondes came dive bombing back down and then twirling in the air like a pushed up real hard and threw me in the air. I caught myself and kicked myself up right.

"Last chance, Red." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You in or out?"

"I'm going to class." He growled and turned to leave.

I looked over to Rory who nodded in response. We both swooped down and snatched up our leader and commander by his arms. We threw him up and the others caught him. He swung his arms and released himself from Butch and Brick's grasp.

"Let me go!" He snapped and glared down at us.

"Come on, Beck. Let's go have fun!" Rory whined. I hit him in the arm for that.

"Rors right, Becky Boy. You never have fun." I sighed and looked up.

"I have tests to take!" He snapped.

"For what?!" I snapped back. "We don't belong in this time and it doesn't matter if we pass or fail here!"

Beck didn't say anything back, just pushed past me and walked into the building. I sighed and looked at Rory. I rubbed his back and nodded back up to the air. "Let's go have fun, Ror." I sighed. Beck wasn't going to join us for all the begging in the world.

* * *

 _ **-Rory-**_

If someone would have told me that shopping with the Ruffs was this fun I would have done it ages ago. They steal really, but that isn't the point. They all took clothes and then acted like fools when they tried them on. Butch and Mickie did all these daredevil tricks on skateboards (Example-they jumped off the third story and landed on the second floor escalators then road those all the way down. All this on skateboards.). Boomer and I went to all the sweet shops and fro-yo places and 'sampled' everything. Brick played with people as in throwing them in the air and having one of us other four catch 'em and play pass. I know it was bad, but it was sooooooo fun.

It was a blast and we all walked out with a whole new wardrobe. Wish Beck could have been here though. No matter what he says, I know he would have had fun.

"So, Little Boy Blue Jr. how'd you like today?" Butch ruffled my hair like Mickie normally does and gave me a big grin like she does too.

No one would really understand how much Mickie and Butch were really alike unless you were like us and apart of one of the three families. Mickie may look like BC on the outside with her thick yet silky smooth hair and full figure and tan skin, but Mickie had her grandfather's grin, smirk, smile, ways of showing affection, and even his dark green eyes. It was kinda cool to get to know Butch in the way that I knew Mickie.

"It was so fun. I don't think I've ever had so much fu-" Just then a blazing green bolt passed right past my face and behind me. It cut my face a little, but when I heard the wind knocked out of someone behind me I snapped back to reality.

"Mickie!" Butch yelled.

I snapped around and there crushed into a crater in a wall was Mickie and anger twisting her face. I could hear her growling and I could faintly hear buzzing. Her eyes darkened and her fists were glowing. I got a tickling sensation all over me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Code E!" I yelled and hit the ground. A brilliantly green electric shot above me. The others had hit the ground, but Butch. He was started to match Mickie's look.

I looked behind me, towards the attacker. It was Micheal, the boy from the new coming enemies. I looked around, looking for any others, but he was alone from what I could tell. Mickie rose in the air, blood dripping from her healing arm, and Butch floated just above her.

"Hey, Rory. Maybe you should call Beck." Boomer said, his eyes on the tension above us.

"Good idea." I said and reached in my pocket for my phone.

* * *

 _ **-Buttercup-**_

Man, I wish I would have gone with the ruffs. This class is so boring without Mickie and Butch. Mrs. Cali was so snappy and grouchy, and I had already done the work for this class during second period. I sighed in boredom and looked out the window. It was peaceful out there. It wasn't normally this peaceful, it was nice. You know, until some figure came flying towards the school.

"Shit. Hit the deck!" I yelled and flopped down just before the figure came crashing through the window. I looked through the smoke and saw Mickie. She was beaten and bruised and her face was darker, more angry. She looked intimidating and ruthless. I'm pretty sure boy blue and little red had called it Code E, or something like that.

"Mickie!" I called out, but she shot out of the building. "Mickie!"

"Buttercup, don't!" Mitch grabbed a hold of my arm, but I pushed him off.

"Mickie, stop!" I yelled and followed after her. Her streak was just as dark as Butch's, but through the now building debris smoke I could see two dark green streaks of the same shade and a shamrock streak. Three green streaks?

"Mickie! Butch!" I yelled, but all I got in return was a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist and jerking to the side. I looked up and saw Butch's snarling face, and his shirt was torn. "Butch, what's-" Mickie was thrown back just above us, her face bloody now.

"Buttercup!" I heard Brick call my name. I looked down and he was waving his hands. "Attacker! Green!" was all I heard, but I saw him pointing in the direction in which Mickie came hurtling from.

The smoke began to clear and I saw it. Black shaggy hair, piercing green eyes, tan skin, muscular build. It was Mickie's counterpart...or so I understood it. He looked like one of us...of course...his smug grin looked like Butch's. It pissed me off just to see it.

"That him?" I growled. I took Mickie's snarl as a yes, but before I could get another word out she was gone and there was two shades of green intertwined and fighting.

* * *

 _ **-Micheal-**_

She was freaking brutal. She had hit me in my lower region about thirty to forty times now, and all on purpose. I learned to block that area as best I could while she was throwing kicks and punches. I ducked just as she threw a round-house kick my way, but failed to dodge that crushing blow of her other foot to my chin. It caught me and threw me back a few hundred feet.

"Time to use it." I muttered and pressed my hands together.

"Oh no you don't!" Mickie yelled and clasped onto my arms. I pressed my palms down on her biceps and had dug her nails into mine. I tried to press some poison into her system, but her nails were sending so many shock-waves through my body that it was hard to concentrate. Before I knew it we were both losing consciousness.

"Dammit!" We both yelled and pushed off one another.

"You could have killed me!" We screamed in unison.

We were back at it before I could blink. I was throwing punches, and she was kicking. It was amazing and awful at the same time. Going against my exact equal gave me such an adrenaline rush, but damn was she hard to land a punch on. Her speed surpassed mine in a more experienced way. This was my first full on battle, this was like a field day for her.

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

I was not having a field day with this! I wanted to just knock his ass out, but he was just too much like me. He matched me for everything. I got a punch in on him, he got a kick in on me. I got a kick on him, he got a hit on me. It was just too dam tied up. Even our powers were matched up. I nearly blacked out when we were in that lock.

I caught him by the throat and dug my nails into his skin. I sent waves in and he started tensing. His legs swung up and caught me by the hand and flipped us over. He had my arm in his grasp and he dragged his nails up my skin. He pushed that foggy green poison into my flesh and damn did that hurt like a bitch. In retaliation I reared my free fist back and rammed it into his back as hard as I could.

"Fuck!" He hollered as he flew forward.

I held my limp arm close to me as blood dripped from it. I dug my claws into my raw flesh (which hurt like a bitch) and shocked myself. I grunted in pain as I shocked all the poison out of my system. I glared at him the whole time and watched as he tried to heal his own wounds.

The battle went on and on like this until we both K. and Butch and BC carried me back to the Complex. I woke up to my Blink-182 shirt torn to shreds and my favorite pair of shorts ruined. I was going to kill that bastard, and I did try to everyday for the next two months after that. Micheal came back every damn day after that and we fought ever single day. I didn't even realize when Butch and BC got together, that Mitch had passed away, or that Beck and Rory had meet their counterparts, or even that the puffs and ruffs had all...got together.

"Mickie can't keep fighting like this." I heard Brick's voice, but I was still out. "She's barley getting enough sleep and she isn't giving her wounds enough time even start healing."

"I can't make her stop and neither can you." I heard Old Man. "No one can and you know it."

"Yeah, well, we can't keep bringing her back all bloody and beaten. At least not while BC and everyone is awake." There was Brick again.

"Why?" Boomer were there.

"Because with the girls' emotions are already out of whack and the other two have their own problems to deal with and they don't need to worry about her." Brick explaining.

"BC's gonna kill me if she sees Mickie like this tomorrow." Old Man sighed.

"I bet she doesn't even realize that BC is pregnant with her mom or dad." Boomer laughed.

"She doesn't, Boomer, and it's not funny." Butch snapped. "She barely realizing anything...besides fighting Micheal."

"I can hear you." I groaned ans tried to sit up, but fell right back down.

"You've got to lay down!" Brick said urgently. "Your back was pretty messed up this time. You need to let it heal."

"He's probably out there." I groaned and tried to sit up again.

"It's midnight, Mickie. He isn't out there." Butch snapped.

"And you're staying here tomorrow." Brick ordered.

"I can't-"

"Your back needs time and so does the rest of your body!" Brick snapped. "If you don't let it heal then you won't even be a match for him."

"But he'll-"

"We'll take care of him." Butch sighed. "Stay here, please."

I heard my grandfather talking, not a eighteen year old boy. I nodded and relaxed into the bed.


	14. Princess's Party

**Thank you guys for reading! You are all so great! And thanks for all the favorites and follows!**

 **So, let's get this started.**

 **Be warned this one is a little rated M...kind of not entirely. But I'm also letting you guys know who I ship in this one. Will it be Beck X Mickie or Mikey X Mickie? Read and see.**

 **With out further a do, let's make it do what it do-**

* * *

 ** _-Mickie-_**

I healed like I was told to. I stayed at the Complex and took care of my pregnant future grandmother. She was nice to me, but damn did she get violent when it came to Old Man. It was kind of like 2050's Buttercup and Butch, just younger and one was pregnant. A few months had passes, and I had fought Micheal when he started causing havoc, but it wasn't like a war anymore. BC was now in her sixth month but she wasn't even showing.

We were at school and I was sitting on the bathroom counter top waiting on BC. She had gotten sick and I was in charge of keeping an eye on her. Us greens stick together no matter the circumstances. I just played with the fringes on the holes in the jeans and popped my gum occasionally. I went pretty simple today. Ripped jeans, green long sleeve crop, and my black timberland boots. I had recently gone and gotten a tattoo...with Butch's approval of course. An arrow with "The Bronze" written in cursive in the middle of the arrow. I was tracing it when BC finally got out of the stale.

"I still can't believe Butch let you get that." She snarled as I handed her toothbrush to her.

"I like it." I shrugged.

"I hope so. It's permanently on your body now." She growled and then went to brushing the puke smell away.

After that I handed her over to Boomer, who had class with her and Bubbles next. I headed to Auto after that. I had to change quickly and start on the Impala. I was elbow dead in the engine when someone tapped on my back. I was covered in grease and car grim when I turned around. Thank God I decided to wear my hair up today.

The person who had interrupted my work was none other than puffy-pigtails-Princess. Her golden lace top was ruffled on the chest and long sleeved, her skirt was poofy and black, and her shoes were six inches tall and ankle breaking. I raised a brow as I looked at her. What the hell was she doing in here.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a confused tone.

"You're Mickie Wyatt right? Like Butch Wyatt's little sister?" Her nose scrunched as she looked over my oil covered jumper and grease stained wife beater.

"You could say that." I raised a brow and started wiping my the grease from my hands.

"Are you or aren't you?" She snapped.

"If you have to put a label on me then yes." I snapped back. "Why?"

"Well, you are being invited to the best eighteenth birthday party of this century." Boy, did she sound like Prince...Royal and Duke were too young to talk to sound like that. "It's uh, formal attire only."

"Ok, and I care because?" I looked at the white and gold envelope.

"It's a Morebucks party!" She snapped.

"And I live in a constant party." I rolled my eyes. "But, I'll think about showing up to your get together." I smirked and took the envelope.

She stormed off and I was happy with my life. Butch and to boys came up, pretty similar looking to me with confused looks on their faces. Butch took the envelope and popped his gum.

"Huh. Morebucks is throwing a birthday bash." He said and wiped his nose.

"You going?" Brick asked.

"No." I shook my head and grinned. " _We're_ crashing."

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

"Oh, come on!" I cried.

Bubbles had forced me into a dress, which was freaking skin tight! It was black and strapless and stopped only inches away from my ass. The wedges she had me in were at least four inches and dark green. She had my hair done in what she called "Sexy messy tousled" hair. She had put liquid eyeliner, shimmery eye shadow, thick fake lashes, and bright red lipstick on me. She "contoured" my face and now I looked like some celebrity in some music video about sex.

Blossom and Bubbles and BC got to wear simple dresses and flats (or combats in BC's case). They all wore their hair different but simple, and they all wore littler makeup. And the used being Pregnant as an excuse!

Butch and the boys all wore nice pants, button ups in their colors, nice shoes, and did their hair nice. Beck's red hair was cut and had product to make it look curly. Rory's hair was shaved on the sides and had styles with the longer parts. Boomer was styles pretty similar to Rory's. Butch had gelled his bangs up and styles rock-n-rollish. Brick pulled his back in a ponytail.

I was the only one put through hell for this and it's because I was the one 'properly' invited.

We drove there for obvious reasons and then I was forced into that freaking castle of a house. I'd so rather be working on my car or beating Micheal's ass than be here and doing this, but I had forced myself to suck it up and just do it. I went straight for the alcohol and avoided the dance floor and other people. I downed four or five shots before demanding a beer from the bartender. I felt a hand touch my inner knee and trail all the way up to my ass before the hand squeezed it and then trailed over to my waist.

"Looking good, counterpart." Micheal's hushed voice ringed in my ear.

I spun around and pushed him back. I felt violated and ready to kill. I hated dressing like this and I was happy no one recognized me, but of course this douche would. I'm his other half...of course he did.

"Back off, prick!" I growled as he circled me, his eyes glued to me.

"You are looking very _very_ sex worthy right now, love." He grinned.

"Don't call me that!" I snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess invited us." He shrugged. "Told us she had a surprise." His eyes widened for a second to mock me.

"What surprise?" I crossed my arms and cocked my hip...which I regretted when he licked his lips.

"She called it her present to herself." He muttered. "Damn, you're looking delicious."

"Where's Princess?" I snapped, looking around.

"I'm right here, silly." She squeaked.

"What's this birthday surprise, Princess?" I snapped.

"Oh, well, you don't have to wait long to find out." She smiled. "It's about to happen."

"What is it?" I growled. Micheal had attached himself to me. His hands on my hips and his chest on my back.

"A dance." She rolled her eyes.

"A dance? That's it? You invited us to this thing for a dance?" I was confused.

"Well, I saw you and carrot-top at Mat Teayoda's party. And well, he wasn't that great, but you were very good." She smirked. "And this nice little piece of meat is you equal, right?" She said and ran a hand down Micheal's bicep.

"What has that got to do with any of this?" I snapped.

"Well, I figure if you can be that sexual while dancing, then your counterpart can be just as fun to watch." She licked her lips. "And every good party needs at least one really good sexual dance."

"And you want us to...Oh hell no!" I snapped and ripped myself away from Micheal.

"If you don't I'll tell everyone that you're just kids from the 'future'." She shrugged.

"No one will believe you." I growled.

"Oh, but they will. They all have their suspicions as it is." She was so giddy it pissed me off.

"Ms. Morebucks, it's time." A man said.

"Now, there are some clothes waiting for the two of you upstairs. You can either change into them and start dancing down here when I say, or your little secret can be spilled. It's up to you, Mickie." Princess smiled triumphantly and walked off.

I couldn't let my secret out. That might be extremely bad for me and the other two. So I followed MHe was dressed very nicely I had to admit. He had very nice pants on and a shamrock green button up with a nice black blazer on top. He looked very fuckable...not that I'd admit that to anyone else.

We quickly changed into our outfits which were a dead freaking give away of the song we were to dance to. I had the shortest pair of cut off denim shorts I'd ever seen, a black loose crop with rips in it, and black timberland boots. We were dancing to Work From Home by Fifth Harmony. Micheal came out in a black wife beater that hugged his muscular chest, jeans with rips, and matching timberland boots. We were Princess's sexy barbie and ken except we'd scare barbie and ken.

We walked out to the dance floor and took our places in the middle of the dance floor. Micheal put his hand on my hip and I looked to the side, making my hair cover my face. Princess made the announcement about the song change and then it started.

I snapped my fingers for the beginning and the dropped low and turned to face Micheal. I pounded my fist against his chest until he took his arm snaked up my back and arched me back to dip and threw me back and draped his arm over my back and popped in unison. I walked away and then dropped in front of another guy. Micheal came up behind me and pulled me back and then ran his hand ran up my chest until I grabbed it and twirled under it and popped my hips to the lyrics. _You don't gotta go to work, work,work, work, work, work, work, work._ _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work._ _You don't gotta go to work, work,work, work, work, work, work, work. Let my body do the_ _work, work, work, work, work, work, work._ His hands grabbed my waist and twirled me around to face him and then he picked me up and wrapped my leggs around his waist before I let my torso drop down and let his hand go up my side. He picked me up and placed me back on the ground and I dipped down and piveted my leg. Micheal snaked his arm around my neck and lifted me back by my neck. He body waved his body down ontop of me and popped me up and flipped us around. I stood up and slowly dropped and popped back up. I body rolled over and snaked my body as he joined me. We popped and grinded to the music's lyrics until He turned me to face him and ran his hand down my side. He dipped down low to trail all the way down my leg and I circled my hips and snaked my torso. He came back up and lifted me up by my hips and then turned me around. I dropped down and went through his legs until I was standing behind him. I drapped my hands over his chest and started popping and jerking his shirt to the lyrics to the song again. Things were heating up between us through the dance and mentally. By the end I was in front of him, his hands in my hair and on my hip. My hands we on his chest and we were looking right at one another.

Everyone was looking at us which was normal and then started clapping. I bowed and Micheal saluted. We continued for a minute and then Princess thanked us and started the next song. Princess met us by the stairs and gave us a big evil grin and a not very sincere thank you, but I was too wound up and ready to jump Micheal that I didn't care. We went back up the stairs to change, but he didn't go into the room he was in originally to change in.

He pushed me up against the door and jammed his lips against mine. Beck could kiss, but damn did Micheal know how to make a girl feel _IT_. I gripped onto his shit and pulled him closer. I needed him closer to me. My clothes, _his clothes_ were in the way. I needed him on me, closer to me. I didn't break the kiss, but I opened the door from behind me and the pushed him against it when he shut it. He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Off." I muttered against his lips. "Clothes. Off." I demanded. I pulled at the hime of his shirt and tore the damn thing off. It wasn't our clothes anyways. He smashed me up against the wall and then ripped my shirt off.

The whole next two hours were screams, moans, pleasure, clawing, roughness, and lets just say I wasn't walking the next couple days.

* * *

 _ **-Micheal-**_

She was good. Like so good. Curved, tight, sexy. I was supposed to fight this girl and I did over and over, but damn did she finally get to me. I did her like there was no tomorrow and she wasn't walking for the next couple days if you get where I'm going with that. I had claw marks all up and down my back and legs, bit marks all over my shoulders, and the urge-no the need for her again.

She got dressed quickly and tried to walk back downstairs, but she damn near busted every time, so I flew her home. She gave some bullshit excuse to her friends when they got back, and then told everyone she was sick the next day. I told Blayze and Roami it was none of their fucking business and then left it at that. Good guys put too much effort into their lies.

I tried to fight her weeks after that, but we ended up doing exactly what we had done before. This started happening more and more, and I had no complaints. That girl knew how to make me pleased, satisfied, and wanting more. She was my equal after all...


	15. Home

_**Heyy party people, what's up? Mickie and Mikey's love affair perhaps? I mean can we talk about that? Like wow, that escalated so quickly and blind hatred turned into a full on love blooming secret affair. How's Beck going to handle the news? Can Mickie keep this a secret for long? Can BC and Butch help her and try to comfort her?**_

 _ **So, without further a do, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

 ** _-Mickie-_**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I sighed.

Currently, I was curled up next to Micheal in one of the old rusty beat up cars that cluttered the local dump site. The air was fresh and cool, the stars shined brightly and beautiful, and the night sky was the perfect blackening blue shade. I wanted to just stay here forever and never leave Micheal's warm arms. It was times like these that I totally understood what BC had told me all those years about blind hatred being suppressed passion you had no idea was even inside you. She felt this exact emotion with Old Man when it all began, and to think I'm feeling it at the literal same time as her.

For those of you just popping into this freaky story that is my current life, I am Mickeal "Mickie" Rae Wyatt-daughter of Joey and Wesley Wyatt, and granddaughter of Butch and Buttercup Wyatt. Up until several months ago I lived on the top two floors of a complex owned by the Rowdyruff boys and their families. I was living it up with all the greasy food I could eat, my wonderfully and deadly black German-wolf hybrid Saber and I were causing mayhem everywhere we went, and I was totally freaking royalty in my Old Man's (that's what I call my grandfather) boxing gym _The Ring_. And I can't forget to tell you about my two best friends, Beck Nichols and Rory Diamond. They're the grandson's to the Reds and the Blues, but they're totally awesome...you know, besides their sickly sweet blueness and their annoying bossy redness. Well, several months ago we were going about our morning in the usual way, but we were kidnapped and sent back decades back into the past...like 2015 (we're from 2050). Our counterparts entered our lives for the first time and Micheal and I had a full on every day blood bath war for two months until I was forced to stop for my own health and for the health of everyone around me. But now, after a Morebucks party I ended up hooking up with my barbaric counterpart Micheal.

So, that's where we are right now.

I laid in Micheal's arms, playing with his palm, thinking about everything...mostly him. Not a lot of people in this world know what us Green X-kids go through. We are the bronze for brains, the muscle, the soldiers, the good little warriors, and the brutes. Beck and Rory don't get it. They're the brains and the laughter, I'm the fighter, the shield. No one cares how I feel. No one expects me to feel actually. Sometimes it's like people think I'm a brainless robot who does as told. Everyone thinks I'm a ticking time-bomb about to go off. But not Micheal. He gets it. He lives it. And I love that about him.

"I don't want to leave." I sighed and looked up to see those amazing Shamrock green eyes. He was looking off into space like he always is, his face at total peace, his hair softly being ruffled by the wind. I enjoyed seeing him like this. I only get to see it when we're here. When we fight in public he's always angered, frowning, and grunting. Never at peace like he is here.

"Neither do I." He sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But, we have to." He opened his amazing green eyes and pressed his lips on the top of my head.

"Can we just stay here until morning?" I begged, knowing what the answer was going to be ultimately.

"Mickie-"

"I know. We have to go back before anyone wakes up." I sighed and sat up. "I just really wish I didn't have to." I started to take his big comfy black jumper off. I peeled the lovely fabric from my skin and handed it back to him. I wanted to keep it, but I know Butch and BC know every piece of my clothing and would question me about where I had gotten the new article.

"It's not going to be forever, Mickeal." He smirked and lifted my chin up. "I promise." He pressed his soft lips against mine for a sweet kiss. When we parted I buried my face in his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you." I sighed.

"Not as much as I will." He whispered and then let me go.

I flew all the way home and straight through my opened window. I dropped on the bed and just peeled my tight ass jeans off before snuggling down in my cozy bed. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep shortly after.

* * *

 _ **-Beck-**_

"Don't mess with me, Blayze." I growled as I sat in the back of the library reading.

Lately Blayze, my annoying counterpart, has started following me and purposely getting into my personal space. She always lend on my shoulder, reading what I was, and saying extremely inappropriate and vulgar things. It was seriously annoying when wore practically nothing...like today. She had the most shredded shirt I'd ever seen and the tightest black spandex shorts. Her cherry scented hair fell over me in orangey-red waves and her bright red lips were pressed close to my ear as she read silently to herself.

"I'm not in the mood for this today." I seethed and tried hard to concentrate on my book.

"But I want to play, Red." She mockingly whined and then trailed a dark pink nail up and down my neck.

"Blayze-"

"I love it when you say my name all mad." She chuckled. "Relax there bug brains, no one's getting their kink on in the library... _today_."

"Then why are you here?" I snapped and looked up at her through the corner of my eye.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Micheal around." She rolled her eyes. "He's been acting all weird lately, and he wasn't in his last class."

"So? He's a green...he never goes to class." I scoffed.

"It was Phys. Ed." She snapped.

I looked up. Mr. Muscle-Head missed his daily work out? That was odd. I mean, sure it was already odd that the three most dangerous villains started attending high school, but that's whatever. But Mr. Bronze missed his beat up time? That was even weirder.

"Look, Micheal isn't my problem. He's your muscle head, you deal with it." I rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

"Roami said Mickeal was missing from her auto-shop." She snapped.

"How would Roami know that?" I slapped my book shut.

"She has all her little secret hook ups there, duh!" Blayze rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her phone.

"She probably just went to the bathroom, Blayze." I groaned. Why was I even acknowledging this?

"Nope. Roami says she's been waiting like twenty minutes and there's been no return." Blayze sighed and played with a strand of her hair. "Looks like you don't know your soldier very well there, Leader Boy."

"And where's Micheal again?" I snapped back-which thankfully shut her up. "I'm sure Mickie's doing something important right now, and your little spy has got her shit wrong."

* * *

 _ **-Mickie-**_

His lips were fucking amazing. Sneaking around with Micheal during Auto was a big stretch, but it's totally worth it! I hadn't changed from my shop clothes, but neither had Micheal. We were macking it out behind the Auto-Shop building, praying to God that no one would stumble around and catch us.

"I've got to get back to Shop soon." Micheal muttered against my lips.

"Mm-hm" I shook my head and pressed harder against him.

I knew damn well he really did have to go back soon, but I couldn't help it. The more time I got with him the fucking better. I mean, in a few hours our leaders could order us to start a blood bath in the middle of town...it was extremely possible considering we did every couple days. I just wanted this time with him.

"Mickie, we've got to get back." He muttered and pushed off.

"Right now?" I groaned.

"Yes." He sighed. He kissed the top of my head and zoomed off. I just walked in through the back, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and went back to work on my precious Impala. Working on her always got my mind of things.

The end of the day had finally come and guess what. Red and Pinkie decided to have a freaking brawl. High in the air we all stood in silence as the storm rolled in. Thunder was striking, rain was starting to fall, and it was dark. All of our eyes glowed bright in the darkness. I was snarling the best I could...I mean I didn't want to beat the shit out of anyone today.

"Mickie," I heard Beck.

"Red, do you really think this is necessary today?" I pleaded.

"Mickie," He said harsher. "Lightning Strike." He demanded.

Sighing heavily, I flew a few more inches in front of the boys and put my hands flat and palm-up. I closed my eyes and drawled lightning and pure energy towards me. Lightning hit, engulfing me in it's white hot energy. It was a rush to have that many bolts running through my veins, but the down fall was I'd have to aim it for Micheal. I could feel my teeth buzzing, could taste metal, felt my whole body pulse. When I hit my most high I aim it out of my hands and straight for the other three. They all were engulfed in dark green electricity, screaming in the most deafening pain. Just then Rory hit them with his sharp, flesh cutting winds, and Beck added skin bubbling fire. All I heard was Micheal's scream and I tuned out. I didn't even hear Rory and Beck screaming at me when the surprising lightning hit me. I didn't even feel my own body hit the ground hundreds of feet below where I was.

"Mickie, stay with us!" Rory called, I felt my hand being grabbed. Then I heard a scream and a thud. And then another.

Rory, Beck, and Myself had been taken out by my own power. My eyes were definitely closed, but I saw a bright light. And then I heard voices, but not just any voices. I heard my families voices, calling for me. I saw Old Man and BC's faces come into view and the Mom and Dad's. They were crying. Why were they crying?

"It's time to go back to your own time, kids." I turned around, now knowingly hand-in-hand with Rory and Beck.

There, behind us, stood everyone. Blossom, Brick, Boomer, Bubbles...Butch and Buttercup. Small infants were in their arms, sleeping soundlessly. I felt tears streaking down my face as Buttercup and Butch step in front of me, smiles on both their faces.

"I can't tell you how amazing it was to get to know you like this, Mickeal." Buttercup said, arms holding my infant father.

"I'm excited to get to know my kick ass granddaughter in the future." Butch said and hugged me.

"We love you, Mickie." They said and then faded.

"No! Don't go!" I screamed, but they were gone. I stood, now alone in bright white, tears streaking down my face. "I love you too." I whispered.

Suddenly the bright white space slowly became my room. Like _my_ for real room. The same way it had been in 2050. The same black and green walls. The same decor and musky yet sweet smell that had always seemed to fill my home. My black door even had the same scribbles on it that Beck, Rory, and even myself had put on there after our first rescuing as a team. I was back.

* * *

 _ **-Butch 'Old Man'-**_

I had been forced from Mickie's room. Brick and Boomer had forced me into a shower and clean clothes a few short hours ago. Now, Boomer was trying to force food down my throat and Brick was trying to talk me out of my camotose state with sports reviews.

Sports Reviews...I used to watch those every morning with Mickie. The last time I saw here we were sitting on the couch watch the Football sports reviews. The Packers had beat the Cowboys. The day the school called us and told us what had happened I nearly had a heart attack. My worst nightmare had come true and it had been months since.

Saber was sitting at my feet, whining as always. That dog was just as sad as any of us. You could see it in his face. He stayed with me most days, but sometimes he went and laid with BC in our room. She hadn't gotten up in just as long as I've been sitting in Mickie's room just staring off, hoping that maybe that's bring her back.

Suddenly, Saber shot up, nose in the air. I looked down at him, straight faced and dead inside. He looked at me with his wide green eyes, and then back up stairs. He pawed at my foot, but I didn't move. He then suddenly took off upstairs, and I just went back to letting Boomer force feed me.

"Saber! I missed you boy." I heard and snapped to. I stood up and looked up at the upstairs railing.

"Say something else. Please, say something else." I whispered to myself, hoping it wasn't another illusion.

"Where's the Old Man at boy?" I heard her again. I took off, zooming upstairs and to her room. I forced the door open, and there squatting in the middle of her room was Mickie petting Saber's hair down. He was licking her face and cuddling up next to her.

"Mickie?" I croaked.

"Hey, Old Man." She looked up and smiled. "Miss me?" She stood up and cocked her head to the side like she always did.

"You're back!" I yelled and pulled her into me. I cried like I had never cried before. My little girl was back. My mini me had come back to me. I was so happy I couldn't tell you what it felt like.

"Good." She said softly. "Because I missed you too." She wrapped her arms around my back and buried her face into my chest.

"BC!" I yelled. "Buttercup, get in here!" I cried out. "Buttercup, she's back!"

"Mickie?" I head my wife's soft voice call.

Mickie peeled herself from me and looked at her grandmother. "Hey, BC. Didcha give Old Man a hard time for me while I was gone?" She smiled and cocked her head to the side again.

"Mickie!" BC cried and pulled Mickie towards her.

"I gave him a hard time for you when you were gone." Mickie sighed and hugged her grandmother.

The whole scene was freaking oscar worthy, I'm tell you. Afterwards, Mickie sat us down and told us everything. She told us about meeting her counterpart, being sent back to 2015, meeting us at such young ages, even having a blood war with her counterpart Micheal. She even told us about her feeling and secret affair with him, which we totally understood. I mean, we're Butch and Buttercup. No one would if we didn't. She even told us how she got back. By the end of it we were all sobered up from our cry fest and back to normal...until Joey and Wesley came running in.

"Honey?" Joey, Mickie's lovely mother, was crying. Her grey eyes hopeful and desperate to be happy.

"Hi Mom. Hey Dad." Mickie stood up and let them pull her into her third hug of the day.

We were just all glad to have our kids back. Rory and Beck had come back and Brick and Blossom and Bubbles and Boomer couldn't have been happier. And their parents too. Our Rowdies were back and we weren't going to let History repeat itself.

* * *

 _ **Well guys...that's it for this story. Let me know how you liked it. and Tell me what your favroite part was. And if you have any questions just PM me. Kay? See you g**_ **uys in our next adventure.**

 **See you next read**

 **Peace out girl scouts-**


End file.
